Adolescentes Perdidos
by acarlalala
Summary: Inspirado en el maravilloso mundo de "Un Destino Diferente" de freewritter007 ambientado en un mundo alterno al creado. Este es un fic en forma de regalo para decir gracias por crear una historia que me fascina tanto. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.
1. Introducción

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores incluyendo a los que no existieron en la serie de televisión.

* * *

**N/A: **Describirte_ en una palabra es recontra difícil e imposible; __**loquita **__embarca una buena parte de tu descarado y picaresco carácter,__** brillante**__ e _**inteligente**_ una parte de tu intrigante cerebro malévolo, __**adorable**__ porque siempre logras salirte con la tuya y eso va ligado a tu __**curiosidad **_insaciable como tu _**adictiva**_ personalidad _**alegre**__. __**Consejera, **__que en mis momentos de crisis existencial, vaya, que me has guidado a la luz con tus consejos, ánimo y apoyo ejerciendo la profesión de __**psicóloga**__, profesión que no escogiste pero que te calza a la medida y por supuesto siempre sacándome una sonrisa porque tú tienes de __**divertida **_lo que superman tiene de súper!_….bueno…como dije es muy difícil describirte en una sola palabra así que como tú, si tú, tú misma dices: vienes de Marte y en son de paz. Te digo todo eso porque jamás pensé encontrar en internet a una __**amiga**__ tan __**buena como tú**__ y así tal cual marcianita eres te adoro amiga, nunca cambies...y… muy importante también: gracias por ser una __**escritora**__ tan __**maravillosa**__ que alegra con sus ocurrencias únicas y originales salidas de tu mente y hasta con sello de "Made in Cassy", puedo cansarme de teclear "jajajajajajajjajaajajaja" de las veces que he reído leyéndote hasta en ocasiones me he caído de la silla de tanto hacerlo…o… las veces que me ha tocado llorar lo he hecho con sentimiento, no es ninguna novedad que eres capaz de transmitir en tus escritos desde el sentimiento más sublime, divertido hasta el más doloroso y triste, de esos sentimientos que calan hondo en una._

_Ahora, mi intención es arrancarte aunque sea una mini sonrisa así que iremos, como bien diríamos: a lo importante! _

_Si tarde mucho con este regalito es porque mi musa enloqueció y me hizo rehacer todo, varias veces y no conforme con nada se escapó donde la tuya con el único fin de poder otorgar el sazón que le faltaba a este fic. ya que tu musa le ha contado a la mía, en confidencia, muchos secretitos sobre unos cuantos personajes tuyos, en particular. Y yo no puedo abrir mi boca y en realidad cuando se trata de confidencias entre musas no puedo hacer nada… más que plasmarlo en hojas...sé que ya tienes una idea de lo que viene, (me falto poner __**perspicacia**__ a tus cualidades!) así que sin más preámbulos diré: Que lo disfrutes!_

* * *

**ADOLESCENTES PERDIDOS**

El final del día, de un día normal, en el departamento de Policía-Crímenes Mayores en Cascada sería ver a muchas personas terminar de taipear los casos del día en las computadoras, ocupados en sus responsabilidades y yendo de un lugar a otro luego de haber recibido las últimas órdenes del capitán Banks que se la pasaba gritando a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que tuviera las agallas de desobedecerlo, o, se vería claramente a Joel Target escuchando la minuciosa investigación del detective Brown y Rafa, obviamente ellos ya se encargaban de los casos especiales y por último, finalizando el día, en un día normal, se vería al respetable detective James Joseph Ellison llegando con la bien aventurada novedad de que atrapó a otro peligroso delincuente y de esa forma cerrar un nuevo caso gracias al héroe de Cascada.

Pero este final de día no sería nada normal, porque este día en particular terminaría de la forma más atípica en el departamento de Policía Crímenes Mayores y todo comenzó o terminó con una escandalosa y fuerte voz femenina:

_**-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_

Todo el personal administrativo se quedó congelado, el teclado de las computadoras ya no hacía el característico clik clik clik al teclear deprisa los formularios que debían ser llenados, ahora, todo el personal dejaba su trabajo para asomarse a la oficina de la que salía el alboroto.

-_**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_

El capitán Banks salió de su oficina levantando la ceja derecha en señal de estar, al igual que todo el personal administrativo, extrañado. Apresurando sus pasos junto a toda la bola de chismosos, incluyendo a Joel y a Rafa que casi se pisaban los pies para adelantarse y ver qué rayos estaba pasando en la, en la…en la…oficina del Detective Especial James Ellison.

Para incrementar la curiosidad de todos el griterío fue transformado por unos sollozos fuertes y descontrolados, al parecer algo había pasado allí dentro que tenía a una mujer desesperadamente acongojada, fue entonces que Rafa dijo a voz alta:

-_**Capitán Banks, permiso para derribar puerta.**_

Simon rodó los ojos por la pregunta de Rafael y giró 180 grados para ver con enojo a toda la unidad de su equipo, con poses de estar clavados en el piso y con ojos expectantes esperaban la orden del jefe.

El capitán Banks carraspeó su garganta para decir alto, fuerte y claro:

-_**No hay nada que ver aquí, señores! A TRABAJAR!**_

Pero nadie se movió un milímetro, sin más remedio el capitán abrió la puerta y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

Una impactante rubia lloraba a mares en el ancho pecho del detective y literalmente sus lágrimas mojaban toda la camisa de James Ellison que tenía el rostro más desencajado hasta ahora en su vida, Jim levantó las manos hacia los costados señalizando a toooooodos los mirones que él no era el responsable por las lágrimas. Y en la cabeza de todo observador se pensaba lo contrario.

El capitán Banks fue quien gritó para hacer reaccionar a todos que se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la escena.

_**-Detective James Joseph Ellison! Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!**_

La rubia giró la cabeza para ver al dueño de la voz, se separó, con una elegancia tal cual actriz de cine, del torso de Jim y lloró con más fuerza lanzándose al cuello del capitán Banks, quien al igual que el detective especial se sorprendió por la reacción de esa mujer, pero Simon empezó a alejar a todos al fin y al cabo era él el jefe y debía poner orden en la estación!

-_**A trabajar señores! no hay nada que ver aquí!**_

Las personas se fueron alejando, a regañadientes, quedando solo Jim y el capitán Banks.

_**-Quiere por favor calmarse y decirme que le pasa para llorar de ésa forma?**_

Simon trató de no levantar la voz para no ocasionar un nuevo y aún más fuerte periodo de llanto, es sabido que el capitán Banks es de los que cero paciencias tienen para los asuntitos dramáticos ocasionados por el estrógeno o esa era la razón que él pensaba para llorar de esa forma.

-_**Lo siento mucho snif es usted el Capitán Banks, snif snif verdad?**_

_**-Sí, lo soy, tome estos- **_le entrego una caja de klinex- _**y por favor cálmese y dígame qué le hizo el detective Ellison para llorar de esa forma!**_

Con la misma elegancia que acompañaba cada una de sus acciones, se deshizo de toda muestra de su acceso de llanto, apenada por el escándalo que estaba ocasionando dijo con mucha tranquilidad:

_**-No se enoje con el detective Ellison, él solo intentaba ayudarme.**_

James sonrío a su jefe, de ésas sonrisas descaradas que presentaba el detective una vez al año, Simón estaba que ahorcaba a Jim con sus manos, su valiente y sensitivo detective estaba callado como una tumba, que acaso no sentía el latir de su corazón? Estaba a punto de estallar de los nervios!

_**-Por qué estaba gritando y llorando de ésa forma?**_

_**-Estoy segura caballero que usted puede esperar para esa explicación, como le dije el detective Ellison solo intentaba ayudarme.**_

Simón se quedó con la boca abierta_**, **_qué le pasaba a ella para no contestar directamente su pregunta? seguro no se daba cuenta de todo el alboroto que hizo! cuando el capitán iba a repetir su pregunta la hermosa y finita rubia dijo:

_**-He venido a solicitar sus servicios, necesito que investiguen una desaparición.**_

Bueno, eso explicaría muchas cosas, la desaparición de un ser querido puede ocasionar desastres en las emociones así que Simón no dudo en actuar con empatía, después de todo era parte de su trabajo.

_**-OH, bueno, señorita…**_

_**-Señora, soy ya una señora.**_

A la vista de cualquiera la rubia lucía como una chica de no más de 23 años, pero ni Jim ni Simón se imaginaron que era ya una señora porque la mujer corrigió como si de cien años se tratase su edad, su mirada color esmeralda no reflejaba el estatus que con orgullo llevaba y vaya que lucía un cuerpo y largas piernas infartantes como flamante universitaria en su fucsia y corto traje Slim Fit Channel.

_**-Disculpe Señora..ehmmm, señora… **_

La falta de memoria jamás fue una dolencia para el capitán, hasta ahora, que el rostro de facciones finas y exquisita elegancia de la señora en su frente le recordaba a alguien del pasado, de mucho tiempo atrás, pero no recordaba a quién!, dejando de lado su mala memoria invito a la dama sentarse.

_**-Por favor tome asiento y díganos de quien se trata la desaparición.**_

Pasó suavemente un klinex por alrededor de sus ojos, levanto muy alto la cabeza y con una desafiante mirada verde, dijo directamente al capitán Banks:

-_**Soy la ex-esposa del congresista Smith.**_

La mueca al oír ése nombre fue muy visible tanto en Jim como en Simon.

-_**Y quien ha desaparecido es mi hijo Dylan y sé que ustedes son buenos amigos de él, lo conocen, verdad? conocen a Dylan Smith?**_

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!  
**


	2. Cspítulo1: Dylan Smith

**N/A: Gracias a todos por su lectura, Little e Ilse no se preocupen que tengo la historia completita ;D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: DYLAN SMITH**

Alto, contextura atlética, impactantes ojos verdes que hipnotizarían hasta a una serpiente, labios finitos rosados suavecitos al toque y para rematar cabello rubio y sedoso como estrella de Hollywood, así básicamente se puede describir al joven Dylan Smith, ahora yéndonos por un camino más dificultoso y complejo sería describir el carácter del chico.

Altanero, rebelde, ego subido más allá de la estratósfera creyéndose el príncipe del mundo o para ser más precisa creyéndose el rey del mundo haciendo siempre lo que le venga en gana sin importar el costo que fuera, ésa es básicamente la descripción del adolescente y ,sí, para muchos Dylan Smith es un auténtico cretino! pero para quien escribe es un jovencito arrasador que me ha robado suspiros más que el galán del momento porque no es una novedad que esas "cualidades" mencionadas del chico lo hagan ver: atractivo! sexy! y lo más importante prohibido!...por el dicho más usado para una chica; _No te fijes en los chicos malos _y que curiosamente es lo primero que hacemos.

Pero como dije, es muy complejo describir el carácter del chico, de vista para fuera creo que está cubierto todo, pero Dylan en su interior es un mundo para conocer tiene sus traumas, debilidades, miedos, esperanzas, anhelos, sueños! Y su sueño más grande- aunque sea difícil que él lo reconozca- es ser amado de verdad y no hablo del sexo opuesto porque estoy segura que muchas harían fila para estar con él, yo sí encabezaría la fila!...él sueña con que su padre lo ame y valore por lo que hay en su interior por lo que su valiente corazón puede entregar porque si alguien no lo sabe aún, este chico vale oro puro! …suena infantil y para muchos les parecerá que es un solo un niño por soñar eso. Pero para mí no.

El padre de Dylan no sólo es un imbécil, nahhh, ni siquiera la descripción de ser un mal padre y político corrupto le calza para describirlo, ése hombre es malo en todas sus letras no valora a Dylan más que en sus campañas políticas, le enbosillaba dinero desde que era chico porque nunca podía verlo, más que en las mañanas y no precisamente para saber de él o de tratar de educarlo o guiarlo de alguna forma, no, ése tiempo "paternal" el único momento de "padre e hijo" el congresista lo invertía en humillar, menospreciar y señalar todos los defectos del chico, entiéndase como defectos a que Dylan no tenía vocación ni gusto para nada de lo que esperaba su padre de él, no faltaba, en los pocos minutos que se veían en el desayuno, el típico:

_**-Dylan! Sé un Smith!... Qué haría un Smith?... No estaría hueveando como tú! **_

Si se metía al equipo de basquetbol:

-_**Ése no es un deporte que valga la pena! **_

Si se cambiaba al equipo de futbol:

-_**Acaso un Smith no es capaz de ser capitán en el primer juego del mes?! **_

Pero la frustración no amargo al chico, no, como dije antes Dylan tiene un corazón de oro puro y su apariencia no sólo era arrasadora por sus facciones, él era duro y fuerte porque tuvo que aprender a serlo y éste chico era más fuerte que el roble! aunque a veces ni él se daba cuenta de eso.

Para la labor más sublime de guiarlo por la vida y hacerle dar cuenta de la persona maravillosa que era y es, sí hubo y hay una persona, con nombre y apellido, que le ayudó a encontrar la paz dentro sus temores y bajones, que le enseñó que en lugar de desgraciar su vida con rencores debía seguir adelante, ésa persona no era otra más que James Ellison; con sus consejos, cariño y encarrilamiento Dylan logró sacar a relucir sus cualidades, atributos, fortalezas, esperanzas y ,claro, incrementó su sueño, se esforzaba más y más y aunque las añoradas palabras de su padre: _**Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo**_hasta ahora nunca las había escuchado, el chico logró el bachillerato con sobresaliente en deportes y eso para él no era un logrito, no, era algo que merecía festejo porque gracias a su esfuerzo logró entrar a una de las más prestigiosas universidades del mundo, había entrado a Rainer!

Convencido de que éste logro sería el detonante a la coraza de su padre, emocionado y con ilusiones en su corazoncito le informó la buena noticia.

Se paró derecho, como a su padre le gustaba verlo, se había lavado las manos y la cara como cinco mil veces porque a su padre no le gustaba verlo sucio- recordando un breve lapsus de su infancia- cuando alguna vez el niño se la pasaba correteando en el jardín y entraba a la mansión todo manchado de tierra o lodo si llovía, eso, claro, que irritaba a su padre.

'_Bien, respira,…tranquilo…ésta en verdad es una buena noticia!"_

El chico pensaba al mismo tiempo en que carraspeaba su garganta no quería que algún infame gallito se le saliera de los nervios, tocó la puerta y la semi abrió para preguntar:

**-**_**Papá, puedo pasar?**_

_**-Ya lo hiciste no?**_

_**-Lo siento, es un asunto importante y quería hablarlo contigo antes que salieras de viaje.**_

_**-Habla entonces pero que sea rápido, no tengo tiempo para tus balbuceos Dylan.**_

_**-Sí señor…yo… lo logré.**_

El congresista rodó los ojos y con sarcasmo dijo:

-_**Qué lograste Dylan? Otra aventura tuya que tenga que esconder a la prensa?**_

Quien piense que Dylan es un angelito con aureola se equivoca el chico hacía y hace sus diabluras pero vaya que logra salir con vida e ileso de la mayoría, esbozando una leve sonrisa, pensó:

'_No, ésta vez la noticia no es ninguna de mis metidas de pata'_

_-__**Me aceptaron en la universidad, papá entre a Rainer.**_

Se acercó hasta quedar delante de su padre, cara a cara separados únicamente por la pequeña distancia del escritorio, dejando a toda contemplación sus preciosos ojos verdes que tenían cierto brillito especial, un brillo que al congresista le recordaba a la dueña de toda su amargura, ése brillo inocente y lleno de esperanzas, el brillo que le recordaba a la madre de Dylan.

-_**Qué carrera?**_

Dijo secamente, sin ánimos ni felicitaciones, solo una salida para que su hijo bajara la mirada.

-_**Lenguas y…**_

No dejando que su hijo termine de hablar y cerrando de golpe su maletín, escandalosamente, se rió a carcajadas y en un tono burlesco le dijo:

_**-Ay Dylan…ay Dylan!**_

Agarro su maletín y dispuso a salir de su despacho pero antes de atravesar la puerta ladeó su cabeza para una despedida a su primogénito.

-_**En serio? escogiste una profesión de lenguas? **_

Dylan estaba por contestarle pero ése horrible ser humano no lo dejó, elevó su tono de voz muy alto y enojado le dijo:

_**-Dime si logras cambiarte a Ciencias Políticas porque ningún hijo mío estudiará una estúpida carrera de mierda mientras yo viva!**_

Con el sonoro golpetazo de la puerta cerrándose, el sueño de Dylan había terminado.

Salió del despacho de su padre y se sentó al final de los escalones de la mansión, vió hacia el frente y no había nada más que lujos y banalidades acompañados del profundo silencio de no habitar nadie en esa casona y para su eterna sorpresa, éso, le dibujo una pícara sonrisa.

Como dije anteriormente Dylan era demasiado listo para sacar lo positivo de cada situación respecto a su vida además que no era bobo ni tonto, habían sido largos 17 años de hacer lo que el viejo le daba la gana que hiciera, 17 años de no recibir mimos ni agrados ni ningún consejo paternal de su parte, Dylan analizó lo que tenía…y no era un padre…no, ésa palabra era demasiado sublime para alguien que demostró nunca querer serlo.

La reacción del viejo no le sorprendió; costumbre? tal vez, pero sí fue la gotita que derramó el vaso porque se alegró de lo que acababa de oír y muchísimo! Dylan era así, de lo malo sacaba lo bueno, total, el chico vivía constantemente con lo desagradable y lo espectacularmente divino de haberse matado esforzándose en la escuela era que por fin tendría un fruto más duradero que la esperanza de que su padre lo quiera…al fin! viviría bajo sus reglas, al fin! nadie le estaría lavando el cerebro con que él no servía para nada…al fin! se iría de casa.

No fu fácil ni bonito, es más, el viejo manipulador le quitó cualquier crédito en las tarjetas del chico, anulo sus cuentas de efectivo y hasta le boto de la mansión aseverando que el muchacho volvería arrastrándose donde él pidiendo perdón.

Así mismo Dylan se mantuvo firme ya era un mes de su salida de la mansión Smith y por supuesto, esa "peculiaridad" no impedía el sueño ni la campaña al congresista…hasta que un día… sucedió lo más inesperado, cósmico y remotamente probable que podía pasar, Eduardo bajaba del automóvil apresurado para abrir la puerta a su jefe, con el típico:

_**-Llegamos, señor.**_

Cerraba la puerta del vehículo para luego rápidamente llevarlo al garaje pero este día no hizo la monótona acción de todas las noches, ésta noche le sorprendió la impactante mujer que se encontraba en la puerta de entrada a la mansión.

No era tanto la figura que resaltaba a pesar de sus años, no, era su sola presencia lo que hizo que el chofer se quedara inmóvil por unos momentos.

-_**Por qué te quedas estúpidamente parado Eduardo?! Muévete! Y lleva el auto al garaje antes que te despida!**_

-_**He venido a ver a Dylan.**_

El griterío del hombre fue acallado por una voz femenina que no escuchaba hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, la miró fijamente y pestañeó varias veces para comprobar que era realidad su presencia, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba para decirle con enojo:

_**-Qué estás haciendo aquí!**_

_**-Te he dicho que he venido a verlo.**_

La dama no se intimidó por la cara de empute que tenía el congresista, es más, ni siquiera emitió alguna queja cuando el bruto de su ex –marido la agarró por el brazo derecho y le hizo dar pasos bruscamente hacia la salidamientras le decía:

_**-Sal de aquí! no tienes ningún derecho para eso, lárgate!.**_

Ella se soltó del agarre y le dijo con firmeza.

_**-En eso te equivocas, Dylan es capaz de decidir si quiere verme o no por sí mismo ya ha cumplido la edad adecuada para hacerlo.**_

El hombre le dio la espalda y se dirigió con pasos lentos a la puerta de su mansión_**, **_restando importancia a lo que acababa de oír, se burlo diciendo:

_**-No me fastidies con eso, no lo volverás a ver.**_

Hace 17 años la dama no hubiera tenido el coraje para hacer lo siguiente: Se dirigió donde él y lo jaló del brazo derecho, le clavó una mirada furtiva para demostrarle que ya no la intimidada, firme le dijo:

-_**Estoy con los mejores abogados infeliz, escúchame bien y grábate lo que digo: Voy a quitarte a Dylan! **_

Saliéndose del agarre y sin importancia le dijo: _**Primero tendrás que encontrarlo **_Y se metió dentro su mansión.

Eduardo que había presenciado todo corrió hacia la dama.

-_**Señora, cómo es posible?, cuando llegó? **_

_**-Eddy!**_

_**-Le hizo daño? Ése hombre es un bruto!**_

_**-No, no, Eddy necesito verlo, es mi hijo y ya no tengo miedo de su padre ahora todo es diferente puedo quedarme legalmente con Dylan, pero necesito verlo, hablarle, dime dónde está Dylan?**_

_**-Señora…él…él no ha vuelto.**_

_**-Qué!, bueno, se demora tanto en el día? ha de estar ocupado yo lo esperaré tengo que hablar con él.**_

_**-No, no Señora, él no ha vuelto de la Universidad ni ha llamado ni nada, no contesta mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes lo fui a buscar a Rainer y nada! es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado!, Dylan está perdido.**_

_**-Qué!.,oh no, no Eddy, no, mi niño. **_

_**-Yo no puedo hacer nada Señora, el congresista Smith me tiene muy vigilado a todas horas pero sí le aseguro que si usted encuentra a Dylan, sé que no tendrá problemas para que su hijo vuelva a su lado donde debió permanecer desde que nació.**_

_**-Lo haré Eddy, lo encontraré, pero primero deberé ir a la estación de policía…**_

_**-Espere señora, busque a estas personas.**_

Rápidamente Eduardo sacó una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo que guardaba en el bolsillo de la camisa, escribió Detective James Ellison y Capitán Banks y arrancó el papel para entregárselo.

-_**Búsquelos señora, ellos son amigos nuestros.**_

_**-Amigos? Quieres decir también de mi hijo?**_

_**-Sí señora, verá es largo de explicar pero han pasado muchas cosas este último año. El detective Ellison es como un padre para Dylan sólo que él joven es muy necio como para reconocerlo, este último mes el joven Smith no ha venido por la mansión ni se ha comunicado con el congresista ambos tuvieron fuertes peleas respecto a la carrera que eligió, pero yo sí he sabido de él, lo he visitado en Rainer y hablado con él pero desde hace dos días que nada, como le dije antes, no sé nada del joven y no he podido ni hablar ni ver al detective Ellison el congresista Smith me tiene muy vigilado…disculpe por no haber cuidado mejor al niño pero ya sabe que mi posición como empleado no me permite actuar de mejor forma.**_

_**-Son tantos años que no te veo y sigues siendo un buen amigo y un buen hombre, Eddy no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me dijeras todo esto, buscaré al detective Ellison y al Capitán Banks.**_

_**-Asegúrese que le brinden confidencialidad si no el congresista podría actuar en su contra.**_

_**-Eddy, gracias por ayudarme.**_

_**-Lo hago por Dylan y porque reconozco la fortaleza con la que usted ha vuelto, además el niño no estará en mejor lugar que en los brazos de su madre, por favor encuéntrelo.**_

_**-Lo haré, nos vemos Eddy.**_

_**-Que le vaya bien Señora y suerte.**_

Eduardo besó la parte superior de la mano de la dama como despedida y fue así como la madre biológica de Dylan salió a la estación para encontrar a los detectives que le ayudarían a encontrar a su desaparecido hijo y no le importaba si tenía que ofrecer un alto soborno, pagaría para que no se divulgue que ella lo buscaba, más al punto, para que el congresista Smith no se entere de su búsqueda pero para su gran sorpresa no necesitó el soborno.

_**-Es usted el detective Ellison?**_

La pregunta fue dicha apenas Jim entró a su oficina, como de costumbre sorbeteando un delicioso café, pero la pregunta lo descolocó de su habitualidad.

_**-Es usted el detective James Ellison?**_

Vaya des habitualidad! La mujer que dijo la pregunta llevaba un traje Slim Fit corto fucsia, tacones altos y gafas negras que conjugaban con la pañoleta que cubría su rubia cabellera y Jim no tenía la más remota idea de quien era ella, es decir, quién carajos había osado entrar a su oficina!

-_**Si soy yo, Quién es usted? Qué hace aquí?**_

El detective fue al punto no estaba para juegos era tarde y deseaba con todo sus sentidos tomarse su aromático café y eso se debía a un cansancio acumulado de dos días que no dormía bien.

_**-Necesito su ayuda pero más le ruego confidencialidad.**_

La mujer entaconada se quitó las gafas y Jim pudo apreciar los ojos más desesperados que había visto en su vida: '_Esto es serio' _se dijo así mismo.

-_**Lo haré, pero necesitamos hacerlo de la forma correcta, debe declarar su denuncia…sea lo que sea…**_

Jim se acercó hacia la dama y la acorraló tal cual pantera a su presa, la mujer no se intimidó solo irguió su cabeza preguntándole con serenidad:

-_**Usted tiene hijos?**_

James se descolocó ante la pregunta pero afirmó rápidamente.

-_**Sí, tengo uno.**_

_**-Y haría cualquier cosa por él?**_

_**-Sí, daría mi vida por él.**_

_**-Ése mismo sentimiento tengo por mi hijo, pero, detective yo…**_

Fue muy astuta al "declarar" ante el detective Ellison, remarcó su situación, su larga estadía lejos de la ciudad, lo delicado de la situación actual pero evadiendo cualquier pregunta sobre su identidad o detalles para lo que había ido exactamente.

Como había dicho al principio este no es un final de día típico ni normal en la Estación de Policía en Cascada así que en lugar de llevar a la dama directamente a donde debía denunciar su situación, el detective James Ellison se armó de paciencia y la escuchó atentamente y tal vez hipnotizado por su ojos verdes o por todavía no haber tomado su café, Jim tuvo un lapsus de la enfermedad conocida como: _padre odiosamente orgulloso de su único hijo._

-_**Este es mi jefecito cuando se graduó de los scouts!**_

_**-Owwwwwwwwwwwwww! **_

Jim mostraba las fotografías de su hijo porque la dama mostró nostalgia de una niñez perdida del suyo, no era típico de Jim y por supuesto no era correcto pero sintió ganas de hacerlo de alguna manera pensó que la dama reaccionaría como todas las personas reaccionaban al ver las fotografías, no se equivocó.

_**-Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**_

De pronto toda la estación estaba invadida por escandalosos y fuertes gritos femeninos, eran expresiones de auténtica ternura y cómo no! si el niño con azules ojos chispeantes y graciosa cabellera rizada era un muñequito adorable en su uniforme de Scout.

Lo siguiente que pasó Jim no pudo evitarlo.

_**-Oh sí, este fue en su primer día escolar… fue grandioso!... todos los niños lloriquearon menos mi jefecito! **_

Las lágrimas de la dama empezaron a brotar de los ojos como cascadas y ya no pudo contenerse más y pensar que jamás podría mostrar algo así de su niño; de Dylan.

-'_Idiota! está claro que la dama viene por un problema serio y real! no a ver cuánto extrañas a tu hijo!'- _pensó Jim sintiéndose culpable por el llanto que había ocasionado.

_**-Por favor discúlpeme.**_

Jim se excusó rápidamente pero la mujer estaba muy alterada y aunque sus sentidos auditivos estaban sufriendo no detuvo el fuerte abrazo que precipitadamente recibió, después de todo quería controlar el acceso de llanto de la mujer.

Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir cualquier otra palabra el capitán Banks y toda la bola de mirones y mal pensados se encontraban parados, embutidos, en la puerta con la boca caída hasta el piso y con los ojos muy abiertos.

La dama de inmediato pudo reconocer al capitán Banks y corrió donde él, debía hacerlo, eran muchos años de no volver a la ciudad y aunque estaba segura que él no la reconocería, ella sí sabía que podía confiar en él, Eduardo no se equivocó al darle los nombres.

…

Dejando de lado los sucesos para explicar la extraña llegada que tuvo la madre de Dylan volveremos a la estación de policía, a lo que pasaba actualmente.

…

-_**Y quien ha desaparecido es mi hijo Dylan y sé que ustedes son buenos amigos de él, lo conocen, verdad? conocen a Dylan Smith?**_

James de inmediato se mostró preocupado y su mirada de fiera estaba puesta en la señora.

-_**Usted es la madre de Dylan? **_

_**-Sí soy yo y sé que usted, detective, es un buen amigo de mi hijo, por eso le ruego que me ayude, necesito encontrarlo quiero verlo y hablar con él.**_

_**-No cree que su repentina necesidad de encontrarlo es tardía, Dylan lo ha necesitado 17 años de su vida y quiere aparecerse justo ahora?**_

_**-Ellison! **_

El capitán Banks regañó a James por lo que acababa de decir, ya había recordado donde había visto a esa chica, ahora una mujer, pero un su recuerdo apenas era una veinteañera.

Simón siempre fue reconocido por su alta ética laboral era y es un miembro respetable en la ciudad de Cascada, por supuesto, una reputación que no pasaba desapercibida para alguien que iniciaba campaña para ser congresista, hace 17 años el señor Smith había intentado por todas las formas darle una buena imagen de él, al Capitán Banks, lo había invitado innumerables veces a su mansión a los acontecimientos de su campaña política pero Simón siempre encontraba excusas para no asistir.

Hasta que un día el viejo zorro logró acorralar al capitán y basado en mentiras y sobre todo por estar harto ya de las vanas invitaciones accedió a ir a una de sus fiestas para ganar partidarios.

Simón no se dejó seducir por el lujo o por el despilfarre, sabía quién lo había invitado, y más le hacía sonreír que no importaba cuanto sea un lame botas, el Smith no conseguiría su propósito; no apoyaría su campaña política.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando de lejos vió a la misma mujer que visitó hoy la estación de policía, en ése entonces era apenas una veinteañera, pegada a los barrotes con ropa desgastada y con la expresión fatal, el Capitán observó a cuatro hombres que se encargaron de hacer que ella desapareciera de inmediato de allí, en ése entonces la acción le parecía cruel e inhumana pero desconocía que se tratase de la madre del único hijo de Smith, después de todo el señor había llegado a la ciudad con el título de ser padre soltero.

Ahora en el presente, Simón armó todo el puzzle en su cabeza, no dudo ni una palabra de la rubia, conocía muy bien la reputación del padre de Dylan.

_**-Le aseguro detective que yo jamás me olvide de mi hijo, como le comenté anteriormente la situación con su padre era mucho más que hostil y no he venido para que me juzguen por mis actos, sólo me importa mi hijo, nada más.**_

_**-Allyson, no se preocupe el detective Ellison y yo buscaremos a su hijo, no se equivoca somos muy buenos amigos del joven Smith y ahora nos ha dado un balde de agua fría con lo que nos dijo, no sabíamos que Dylan estaba perdido, hizo bien en buscarnos directamente.**_

_**-Gracias capitán Banks, por favor, él es mi niño solo quiero estar con mi hijo.**_

_**-Lo encontraremos, tiene mi palabra señora, ahora por favor le ruego nos deje hacer nuestro trabajo es muy tarde ya pero iniciaremos la investigación de inmediato.**_

_**-Está bien, si no les molesta me quedare para ayudar.**_

James hizo una mueca mostrando su descontento pero más le interesaba buscar a Dylan, estaba muy preocupado por el muchacho, dándose cuenta que el detective estaba involucrado emocionalmente en el caso, Simon ordenó a James a que fuera a su oficina, ahí a puerta cerrada le dijo:

_**-Te necesito lúcido James, sino resolveré el caso con Joel.**_

_**-Conozco y quiero a Dylan como si fuera mi hijo, no vas a sacarme de esto Simon.**_

_**-Entonces contrólate! no amedrentes a su madre, jamás diría esto Jim pero ella tiene todos los motivos para haber actuado de esa forma.**_

_**-Já! abandonar a su único hijo! vaya forma de actuar! **_

**-**_**Estoy seguro que ése animal le prohibió ver a Dylan desde que nació!**_

_**-Y por qué habrá hecho eso? **_

_**-James, si tengo que escoger un lado para ponerme no dudare en hacerlo del lado de Allyson lo que haya hecho en el pasado no nos compete, por ahora vamos a concentrarnos en la desaparición de Dylan.**_

Era verdad aquí lo más importante era encontrar a Dylan y eso Jim lo sabía muy bien.

_**-Si, vamos a trabajar porque me siento muy preocupado por el chico además cuando lo encontremos no sé cómo va a digerir esta noticia, Dylan es muy testarudo cuando quiere.**_

_**-Eso si, es gracioso que a veces me recuerda a ti Jim.**_

_**-Já já já. no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando el chico está perdido!**_

_**-Bueno tal vez porque tengo mi cabeza revuelta por todo el griterío de hace rato, por cierto a qué se debió todo el griterío de hace unos momentos?**_

_**-Ya te lo dijo Allyson, yo solo intentaba ayudarla.**_

El detective dijo con malicia porque quería sacar de quicio a su jefe y además por pensar mal de él! él jamás haría gritar y llorar así a una mujer!

_**-Ellison!-**_ Simon estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

_**-Ok, ok cálmate Simon! bueno lo que pasó, es…-**_Jim se rascó la cabeza en señal de no saber por dónde empezar.

_**-Qué demonios pasó James!**_\- el capitán se cruzó de brazos.

Suspirando con resignación Jim le dijo la verdad a su jefe- _**-Le mostré fotos de mi hijo.**_

-_**De tu hijo?- **_dijo el capitán Banks sin poder contener la incredulidad en su voz y su ceja derecha levantada por el asombro.

-_**Sí, de mi hijo, de mi jefecito, que no te acuerdas de tu ahijado?!-**_ dijo Jim ofendido.

Simon rodo los ojos ante la pregunta incriminatoria -_**Claro que me acuerdo Jim, quien diablos podría olvidarse de Blair Ellison?**_

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Blair Ellison

**N/A: Gracias y mil gracias por su lectura :D querido anónimo gracias por el coment...la historia continua.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: BLAIR ELLISON**

Inteligente, enérgico, adorable, sincero, gracioso, tierno, guapo ufff! las cualidades para mencionar lo bueno que es este chico no me alcanzan para describirlo por completo, y sí, básicamente ése es su carácter dinámico siempre revoloteando a la par de su rebelde e inquieta cabellera rizada como lo complicado de su raciocinio cuando habla.

Blair era travieso desde que salió al mundo, bueno, retomando brevemente el pasado; Blair había vivido tres cortos años de su vida al lado de su madre biológica, no hay mucho que decir sobre ése tiempo sólo que el niño era hiperactivo como solo podía serlo él, juguetón y alegre aun con lo poco que poseía, vivaz e inteligente porque así requería el medio ambiente en el cual crecía y una curiosidad impetuosa que volvía loca a Naomi, la madre hippie trotamundos del niño.

Eran tantas sus preguntas de todos los días sobre quién era su padre, que un día, de la nada, Naomi decidió cambiar el rumbo a la situación no sentía estar con el "aura" de criar a un niño tan maravilloso como Blair, la mujer tenía una filosofía de: "_Deja ir a lo que más amas" _y tomando la pequeña valijita del niño, que no era más que una bolsa con una estampa de superhéroes, llevo al pequeño Blair donde su padre biológico para dejarlo con él alegando que ella no era buena para el niño.

Todo el mundo podría juzgarla por haberse desprendido de ésa forma y sin el menor remordimiento de su hijo, pero Naomi tenía razón, ella no era buena para Blair, el niño fue muchísimo más feliz y cuidado en tan solo un mes de convivencia con James Ellison que con ella en esos tres años. Jim amaba y ama a su hijo, siendo la persona más importante en su vida el detective Ellison se convirtió en el guardián de su pequeño cachorro que lo cuidaba tal cual pantera cuida a su cría.

Claro, el niño tuvo un cambio de 360° ,sí, vaya giro que le dio el destino a su vida era muy distinto crecer sin reglas y responsabilidades a tener las dos presentes, aun así, Blair amaba y ama a su padre porque el niño es muy listo, bastante inteligente, y se daba cuenta que todo lo que hacía Jim era siempre por su bien.

Por supuesto Blair no era un ángel caído del cielo, no, más bien era un diablito expulsado del infierno de mentes malvadas que hacen trastadas, como dije anteriormente Blair era travieso a mas no dar! y le fue muy difícil pero no imposible porque a veces y solo a veces lograba salirse con la suya.

Las satisfacciones escolares eran su punto fuerte, enorgullecer a James con lo aplicado que era en la escuela era lo más sencillo para él y de donde más sacaba provecho para obtener lo que quería y no es que su padre era un alcahuete que le aguantaba o aprobaba todas las diabluras solo porque obtenía buenas calificaciones, uy no, para nada, James era del pensamiento y la filosofía: _Te metes en problemas te aguantas el que no te sientas! _y su lema era del todo literal, las veces (que parecían infinitas) había pescado con las manos en la masa a su adorado hijito haciendo trastadas Blair pago las consecuencias recostado boca abajo en las rodillas del detective y mirando el bonito piso donde vivían, claro, sintiendo las dolorosas nalgadas que la mano de hierro de su padre propinaba a su angelical pero muy muy muuuuy traviesa parte trasera.

Conforme fueron pasando los años Blair aprendió hacer de las suyas sin que James se entere del todo y todo se puso más a su favor cuando la fabulosa noticia de que había entrado a la Universidad de Rainer fue anunciada, con tan solo 15 años el niño había conseguido entrar a una de las más prestigiosas del mundo, un motivo por el cual todos los Ellison estaban re-contra-mega orgullosos. Y un motivo por el cual Steven y William Ellison cruzaron sus opiniones con James.

_**-Vamos Jimmy! Déjalo vivir en la Universidad no esperarás que venga todos los días a las 7 de la noche, verdad? ni que te esté llamando cada hora para decir donde se encuentra, hermano, conoces y yo conozco a mi sobrino es un ratón de biblioteca! se la pasara ahí todos los días!- **_dijo Steven Ellison.

-_**Ni se te ocurra quitarle la vista de encima James, si le da la gana mi nieto es una bala perdida y ninguno de mis hijos me ha dejado buenas experiencias durante su estadía en la Universidad- **_dijo William Ellison.

Jim generalmente no se dejaba influenciar por las decisiones paternales que debía tomar, al menos no por su hermano que era todo soltura y no por su padre que era todo exagerado en el control, el detective Ellison siempre era más en el medio entre soltura y control pero esta vez tuvo que admitir que su hermano menor tenía mucha razón en lo que le dijo, acaso iba a controlar a Blair todo el santo día como si estuviera en la escuela primaria? O iba a ponerle toque de queda cuando él por experiencia propia sabía que algunas materias tienen talleres hasta horas pasadas de las siete de la noche y la investigación para los trabajos se hace ardua que no puedes controlar el tiempo, fue entonces que Jim decidió darle más "soltura" a su hijo, decidió darle un tiempo de tres meses viviendo en la Universidad de Rainer como "prueba" para ver cómo se desenvolvía su angelito con más responsabilidades, claro, puso reglas marcadas como la de comunicarse todos los días vía telefóno, no puso horario porque recién el chico lo tendría pero era un gran paso para Blair y para él. Además siempre estaba la opción que podía ir a verlo a la Universidad.

Las primeras semanas pasaron de maravilla, Blair hablaba con su padre sin faltar a las 9:00 de la noche y Jim se daba por satisfecho no era un horario excesivamente tarde y sin faltar los fines de semana el niño volvía a su casa para ponerse al día con su padre.

Pero había mucho de lo que su "pequeño angelito" hacía y aun con los sentidos agudizados que poseía el excelente detective James Ellison no se enteraba, el niño aprovecho cada segundo del tiempo de "soltura" que le había dado su padre, después de todo, vivir a los 15 años solo y sin que un adulto te vigile las 24 horas era el paraíso!

Entonces, aparte de concentrarse en los proyectos y poner todo de sí en las materias del pensum académico, el niño hacía diabluras a sus espaldas sin que Jim se entere. Así qué para tener un breve resumen sin complicaciones diremos que Blair Ellison es un genio!, así de simple.

….

Volviendo a la estación de Policía

…

_**-Claro que me acuerdo Jim, quien diablos podría olvidarse de Blair Ellison?**_

Simon puso sus brazos en las caderas, retando al detective.

_**-Eso no responde a por qué carajos le mostraste fotos de Blair!, Jim! por qué hiciste eso?!**_

Oh, sí, el hombre de hielo, corazón de roca estaba sonrojado porque se había mostrado como un papá gallina. Apenas iba un mes de que su adorado hijo se había marchado a la universidad y él ya tenía síntomas de amartelo (estado emocional depresivo por extrañar a una persona, puede llegar a enfermarte en serio).

_**-Porque tuvo la reacción que tiene todo el mundo al verlas!**_

Simon rodó los ojos y se contuvo de reír, era verdad, todo el mundo emitía owww! awww! con ternura cuando veían las fotos que James guardaba como un tesoro en la billetera.

-_**Lo que no pude predecir es que gritara con tanto ahínco al ver las fotografías y luego que se pusiera a llorar de ésa forma.**_

_**-Claro, es obvio que eso no lo pudiste predecir.**_

El capitán Banks dijo de forma sarcástica, respiro profundo para decir:

_**-Está bien, vamos donde Allyson a seguir trabajando. **_

Salieron de la oficina de Simon y apenas entraron a la oficina del detective Ellison, éste dijo:

-_**Escuche Allyson, necesitamos trabajar de inmediato y si usted se queda en la estación para ayudar o nos acompaña hacer la búsqueda alguien podría verla, eso no favorece en nada a Dylan, si lo que quiere es que el chico este a salvo y el congresista Smith no se meta en la investigación le ruego no se quede, nosotros nos encargaremos.**_

Simon cabeceó en afirmación, ése era el James correcto que quería saliera a la luz.

**-**_**Sí, lo entiendo, será mejor así- **_Dijo Allyson.

Jim dijo mirándole pasivamente, tratando de entender por qué alguien dejaría pasar 17 años para querer volver a la vida de su hijo abandonado.

_**-Tiene donde quedarse?**_

Allyson le ofreció una mirada dulce, contestó sintiéndose tranquila y por primera vez tenía un presentimiento de que, ahora, todo saldría bien.

-_**Sí detective, no se preocupe, estaré bien.**_

Impactado por sus brillantes ojos verdes James se acercó a ella y la miro fijo con su penetrante mirada, reflejando en sus ojos sinceros su preocupación.

_**-No quiero sonar paranoico pero tal vez debería quedarse en mi departamento, ahí estará segura.**_

Oh, todo un caballero! el detective Ellison era un casanova, vaya que sí.

La dama se rehusó de inmediato pero el capitán Banks insistió a que hiciera caso a Jim, dejándola a cargo de Joel Target, Allyson, salió de la estación de policía, diciendo antes de despedirse del detective Ellison:

_**-Tal vez sea relevante que sepa que hace dos días Eduardo vió a Dylan en su habitación en la Universidad de Rainer.**_

_**-QUE!**_

Evidentemente esa noticia fue una sorpresa para Jim.

_**-Es algo malo detective?**_

_**-No, no, más bien creo que es algo bueno, acaba de darnos una buena pista sobre su paradero.**_

_**-Está seguro?, Jim no te ves entusiasta con lo que te dije.**_

James olvido su evidente enfado al escuchar que Allyson le titubeaba, era grato saber que en muy poco tiempo se había ganado su confianza.

-_**Créeme Allyson lo que me dijiste es algo muy bueno.**_

Jim sonrió levemente para dejarla tranquila y le dijo a Joel, que estaba en el volante del vehículo:

-_**Directamente a mi departamento y que nadie la moleste.**_

_**-Lo que tú digas Jim.**_

Y sabiendo que confiaba en el hombre correcto James vió como su camioneta desaparecía por el camino. Entró nuevamente a la estación debía hablar con Simon de inmediato.

-_**Dylan logro entrar a Rainer! Y no me lo dijo!, demonios! voy a matar a Blair!**_

James entró como trombo a su oficina donde se encontraba el capitán y como era de esperarse, lo sorprendió con sus palabras.

_**-A Blair?**_

_**-Sí Simon, lo voy a cortar en pedacitos!**_

_**-Cálmate James y dime por qué quieres asesinar a mi adorado ahijado?!**_

-_**Porque tu adorado ahijado no me dijo que Dylan entro a Rainer sabiendo que yo sabía todos los problemas que tenía su padre con todo el asunto y para rematar no se ha comunicado conmigo en dos días!, los mismos dos días en los que Dylan se ha "perdido" lo que, claro, es obvio que ambos están haciendo trastadas o se metieron en un tremendo lío del que no pueden salir!**_

_**-ok, ok, ok cálmate Jim, cálmate…espera…dijiste DOS DÍAS!**_

El capitán Banks había gritado tan fuerte que casi todo el personal quería volver de mirones a la oficina del detective Ellison.

_**-Já! y luego dices que soy yo el que arma escándalos en el trabajo!**_

_**-James, por qué no me dijiste que no hablas con mi ahijado hace 48 horas!.**_

_**-Para no hostigarlo!**_

_**-Qué acaso tienes nueces en el cerebro Jim! Cuando se fue a "vivir" a Rainer te aconsejé no hostigarlo pero en ningún momento dije soltarle la rienda!**_

_**-Yo no le solté la rienda, sólo, sólo le di un poco de confianza y no me culpes que mi jefecito siempre ha sido un hijo modelo! **_

_**-Pues los chicos crecen Jim y con ellos también los problemas.**_

_**-Grrr! Blair nunca fue un chico problema!**_

_**-Claro! Y eso lo deja bien patentado con sus miserables 15 años que no se reporte con su padre en dos días!, nahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, eso no es meterse en problemas!**_

Simón dijo cargado de sarcasmo, estaba anonadado por el lapsus de ceguera que tuvo Jim, ése lapsus de ceguera por orgullo que les da a los padres cuando los hijos no cometen las mismas torpezas que ellos cuando jóvenes, no es secreto que para Jim Ellison fue una verdadera tortura la Universidad, que perdió dos años de su tiempo para tener el coraje de enfrentarse a William y decirle que no seguiría el rumbo financiero que caracterizaba al linaje Ellison. James razonó en la suerte que tuvo para que su hijo le saliera mil puntos en ése aspecto- y no precisamente hablando por seguir el rumbo financiero, no, si no porque Blair no daba dolores de cabeza en cuanto al estudio- pero lo que no pensó es que su adorado hijito haría de las suyas en cuanto pudiera.

Simon no necesitó más sermoneo para zarandear a su amigo con su experiencia, después de todo, tenía un hijo adolescente también; Daryl y Daryl era buen chico, como Blair, pero también conocía muy bien las diabluras de las que serían capaces de hacer los chicos cuando les sueltas las manos, el capitán Banks tenía una filosofía: _Dale la mano y te comerá el brazo!_ ,bueno, ése dicho es más para cachorros pero igual le servía.

James no necesitaba más sermones, sintió una claridad expandirse en su cerebro, su jefe y amigo tenía razón, de inmediato se colgó la chamarra y dijo cargado de enojo y preocupación extrema:

-_**Tenemos a dos chicos perdidos: Dylan Smith y Blair Sandburg!- **_Levantó los brazos al cielo en señal de estar exasperado.

_**-Sí Jim, sí!- **_Simon seguía enfadado haciendo negativas con las cabeza.

El capitán Banks dejó a Brown al mando de la estación con las instrucciones precisas para la guardia de noche, por supuesto, manteniendo toda la operación en clasificado, nadie, salvo James, Joel y él sabían de los adolescentes perdidos.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando uno de los mejores amigos del detective Ellison lo detuvo en la puerta, cerrándole la salida con su porte.

**-**_**James que bueno verte, a ti te estaba buscando.**_

_**-Por dios! cuando llegaste! me alegra verte! Pero,…, lo siento estoy ocupado tendrá que ser en otro momento.**_

Intercambiando un rápido saludo de bienvenida Jim corto de inmediato la "conversación" era verdad, no tenía tiempo, Blair y Dylan estaban perdidos!, quería apresurar sus pasos pero su amigo insistió.

_**-No, no puede ser en otro momento, es sobre los chicos.**_

Tanto Jim como Simon se miraron y prestaron, ahora sí, toda la atención. El detective Ellison dijo:

-_**Qué sabes de los chicos?**_

-_**Que están de fiesta en un hotel cinco estrellas y en las Vegas! **_

-_**Qué! pero Cómo!...quiero decir…cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso!**_

El caballero sacó su celular y rápidamente pasó sus dedos por la pantalla táctil dejando a la vista, casi en las narices, del detective Ellison y del capitán Banks el link en el que se veía una fotografía de Blair parado sobre un mesón con la camisa abierta y los brazos estirados hacia el techo (en señal de victoria) sosteniendo en cada mano una botella de cerveza y luciendo una coronita de rey que graciosamente adornaba su rizada cabellera, en la misma imagen gif, para variar imagen gif!, se veía a Dylan Smith, igualmente, con la camisa abierta pero con la corbata amarrada por la cabeza soplando una cornetita mientras una chica de rasgos asiáticos le besaba eufóricamente la mejilla izquierda tras un fondo de una lujosa, pero desordenada en desastre, habitación. James Ellison se quedó sin palabras y con la boca abierta.

-_**Esto nos ahorra todo el tiempo de investigación!**_

Simón dijo en un tono burlón, pero sin la intención de burlarse de su amigo, su chistecito fue causa de la imagen gif; vaya que para reírse de los adolescentes era magnifica! Los chicos se encontraban en un estado nada aprobatorio pero quien la viera seguro tenía un ataque de risa, claro, cuando no se trata de tu hijo las locuras de los chicos te parecen graciosas.

-_**Así que Jim cierra la boca y muévete! que nuestros hijos la armaron grande!**_

-_**Quieres decir que también participo tu hijo!- **_Simon preguntó bastante exasperado.

_**-Sí también participó de la "fiestecita", está en el costado derecho sólo que **__**casi**__** pasa desapercibido por el sombrero.**_

Sí, un adolescente más se sumaba al grupo de "perdidos"; El chico exhibía, al igual que los otros su torso pero con impresionantes abdominales que a diferencia de Dylan y Blair lucían manchas rojas, para ser exacta, manchas ocasionadas por intensos besos de labios rojos, labios rojos de la bonita rubia que no dejaba de darle besotes por todo el cuerpo, para variar y no poder salvar el pudor del tercer jovencito metido en problemas solo vestía boxers negro que resaltaba en su pálida piel pero por supuesto no resaltaba tanto como su pícara mirada azul que casi fue cubierta por la fedora que llevaba en la cabeza.

_**-Caballeros no me enorgullece decirlo, pero ése es Neal Burke.**_

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	4. Capitulo 3: Neal Burke

**N/A: Gracias por la lectura y los comentarios me gusta mucho que les guste :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: NEAL BURKE**

Antes Neal Caffrey, antes de ser atrapado por el agente especial Peter Burke. Neal, adolescente experto en robar artículos de arte es un chico delgado y de rostro cincelado con su aspecto formal y refinado hace que cuando lleva un traje y un sombrero fedora se adueñe del mundo y vuelva locas a las chicas, siempre tiene alguna palabra ingeniosa y además es muy perceptivo con su alrededor se fija en todo para sacar siempre el provecho a la situación.

Desde que Peter había atrapado a Neal el chico significó mucho más en su vida y en la de su esposa, más que un "_caso resuelto", _Neal caló hondo en la pareja y en poco tiempo se ganó su afecto, el agente Burke estaba convencido de que el muchacho no necesitaba a toda la policía de Nueva York a la vista y vigilancia de Caffrey, no, el niño necesitaba ser tratado como cualquier chico de su edad con amor filial, cariño, mimos, respeto, reglas y consecuencias, énfasis en consecuencias porque Neal tiene la costumbre en no obedecer y eso era obvio porque había vivido mucho tiempo solo y se creía autosuficiente e independiente pero sus padres no pensaban lo mismo y como el chico amaba y ama mucho a sus padres adoptivos poco a poco se fue acoplando a su nuevo estilo de vida.

Entonces, ahora Neal Burke adoptado por Elizabeth y Peter Burke; sumado a toda la antes descripción del chico, también: hijo cariñoso, travieso, arriesgado e impulsivo y amante de la vida y de sus placeres lo que por supuesto con sus miserables 17 años cumplidos lo convierte en un príncipe del jolgorio para meterse en problemas.

Bajo el lema del agente: _Nada tan efectivo como las viejas costumbres para corregir las travesuras actuales; _rara era la semana que Neal no se encontraba boca abajo en las rodillas de Peter sollozando por una buena tunda ganada, ganada por alguna "travesura" que hizo, claro, para el niño las travesuras iban en escala de mentirillas blancas a fiestas alocadas en hoteles de súper lujo!.

Y para saber exactamente qué pasó para que Neal, Blair y Dylan acabaran juntos fotografiados y subidos a un link de internet, comenzare desde el principio.

Todo comenzó con la bienaventurada noticia de que el agente Burke daría una conferencia en materia de criminología en la Universidad de Rainer invitado personalmente por el Decano Carter y aprovechando la visita a Cascada decidió llevar a su hijo, porque el niño no podía quedarse solo en casa, Elizabeth había viajado a Washington por trabajo.

Aprovechando que el jovencito estaba de vacaciones Peter quiso organizar una visita por las instalaciones de la Universidad, además de un tour por la ciudad y claro para saludar y concretar una reunión con los amigos que conocían en Cascada, era un buen plan, muy bueno, el problema fue que apenas llegaron y Hughes ya le tenía pegado al celular o embutido en la computadora ocupado con el trabajo vía conferencias Skype.

Todo eso puso de muy mal humor a Neal porque su papá no le permitió separarse de su lado y el agente Burke ni si quiera había tenido tiempo de llamar a uno de sus mejores amigos, a Jim, para decirle que había llegado a la ciudad, y claro, como era de esperar Neal tenía confiscado el celular por alguna travesurilla que hizo en New York con Mozzie así que no podía mandar ni un Whats App a sus amigos. Cuando al fin pudieron salir del hotel tuvo que aguantar horas sentado en una de las sillas del fórum oyendo las mil historias, ya sabidas y conocidas por demás, que su padre contaba sobre su trabajo en White Collar en algunas ocasiones hasta hacía énfasis en anécdotas con él frente a todo el alumnado que llenó el fórum de conferencias en Rainer. Anécdotas y discursos que aburrían en demasía a Neal y un Neal aburrido era más peligroso y catastrófico en consecuencias que la misma bomba atómica.

_**-Otra vez! papáaaaaaaaaaaaa es muy aburrido estar sentado al lado de todos esos mocosos.**_

Neal se cruzó de brazos en la mesa frente a su desayuno, era el segundo día que su padre lo invertiría en aburridas conferencias y a él le habían prometido todo un tour por Cascada pero hasta ahora no había habido tal tour.

_**-Esos mocosos son mayores que tú así que no te expreses así.**_

Peter lo señalo con el tenedor que había atrincherado una papaya de su ensalada de frutas, sonriente por la "madurez" que mostraba su pequeño.

_**-Já! pero ellos no han hecho y visto lo que yo a mi edad.**_

Neal hojeó el periódico y distraídamente quiso beber del adictivo café de su padre.

-_**Pero estoy seguro que vas demostrar tu capacidad de ser paciente, solo es un día más y después podremos hacer lo que quieras.**_

Peter quitó el café antes que Neal pueda beberlo y en su lugar le ofreció el sabroso vaso de leche tibia que le había preparado, lo que claro ocasionó que el chico se enfurruñara máse intentara dar una respuesta irrespetuosa.

-_**Entonces para qué CARAJ…**_

El agente lo detuvo antes que dijera la palabrota levantando nuevamente su mano pero ya no con el tenedor ni fruta de por medio solo su mirada inquisidora que le ordenaba a Neal calmarse o tendría serias consecuencias por su amplio vocabulario.

_**-Para que vine! solo he estado encerrado en ésa Universidad con ese montón de mocosos que no hacen nada más que escuchar como babosos sin aportar nada a las conferencias, en serio papá las preguntas que te hacen son de kindergarden!**_

_**-Te recuerdo que ninguno de esos muchachos tiene experiencia en casos del FBI para lucirse en la ronda de preguntas. **_

_**-Exacto!, ohhh, moriré de aburrición!**_

Neal puso sus manos sobre su rostro en señal de estar consternado por lo que tendría que vivir mientras que Peter rodo los ojos ante la dramática escena, que acaso su hijo no tenía oídos? Acababa de decirle que sólo sería un día más!.

-_**Vendrás conmigo Neal, te guste o no y vas estar quietito sentado donde te deje y pueda verte sino voy a darte paff paff – **_hizo una señal de azote con su mano- _**delante de todos los mocosos.**_

El agente se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras trataba de hacerse el sordo por la queja de indignación que gritaba su hijo.

_**-Papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**_

_**-Neaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal.**_

El ceño se frunció en enojo en el rostro del chico, su padre intentaba sacarle de las casillas al imitarlo descaradamente, vaya comienzo de vacaciones!.

_**-ok, ya es suficiente de tu mal humor- **_Peter lo levantó de la silla y lo impulso a su habitación con una palmada en el trasero- _**ve a cambiarte saldremos en 10 minutos.**_

-_**Ya voy, ya voy…**_

Como respuesta obtuvo pasos apurados de su hijo mientras él lo observaba sonriendo, Neal se quejaba de los mocosos a su alrededor pero en muchos aspectos no era más que uno de ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la Universidad de Rainer el Decano Carter los interceptó y complacido por las charlas que daba el agente oferto a que su hijo, es decir a Neal, se relajara asistiendo a uno de los debates que se desarrollaría en el auditorio de Antropología para los nuevos estudiantes, después de todo adivinaba que el joven estaría aburrido y estar con personas de su misma edad le haría bien. El agente pensó que para Neal la invitación era mortificante porque en la conferencia que daba él los alumnos eran ya de tercer año en cambio en el auditorio seguro asistirían puros mocosos de primer año.

Peter se mordió los labios para no estallar en risas y cuando estaba a punto de responder en negativa por la invitación, su hijo lo sorprendió.

**-**_**Me encantaría asistir.**_

_**-Estás seguro? Neal, allí habrá chicos, con seguridad, no mayores a los 20 años o me equivoco Decano Carter?**_

_**-No, no se equivoca la edad de nuestros alumnos de primer año está oscilando de los 17 hasta los 20 pero también tenemos a un alumno ejemplar con tan solo quince años ,uhmmm, pero que tiene de relevante eso?**_

_**-Oh nada, solo que mi hijo no es muy entusiasta en relacionarse con personas de su edad.**_

Peter explico tan sinceramente que tanto Neal como el Decano lo miraron extraño.

-_**Eso pasara a segundo plano, le aseguro agente Burke que el debate es muy entretenido y dudo que a Neal no le interese después de todo el tema a debatir es sobre: "Los autómatas entre la antropología y el arte contemporáneo".**_

Neal lució su sonrisa de millón de dólares y Peter se contuvo de cruzar palabras con el decano Carter, todo el mundo sabía la reputación de su hijo; amante del arte contemporáneo, pero bueno, ahora la invitación no era para desaprovecharla en realidad sonaba muy interesante.

_**-Bueno, si Neal quiere ir claro que puede asistir.**_

_**-Genial! Gracias papá.**_

Peter veía sospechosa a la alegría repentina de su hijo pero tenía que admitir que su conferencia del día sobre los Fraudes Hipotecarios lo tendría de un humor insoportable por el resto de la jornada así que con la millonésima recomendación literal de _**pórtate bien Neal **_lo dejó libre al lado del decano Carter que gustoso guío al jovencito.

El auditorio estaba repleto con todos los alumnos nuevos, chicos y chicas de primer año conversaban y metían bulla, Neal se ubicó en uno de los últimos asientos y el decano Carter se dirigió al frente para dar inicio al debate.

-_**Sean todos bienvenidos a esta actividad extra-curricular, me enorgullece presentar a quien hará la función de intermediario en el debate de hoy, al distinguido P**__**rofesor de Historia del Arte Contemporáneo en la Universidad Paris Ouest Nanterre y miembro del Comité Francés de Historia del Arte, del Consejo Internacional de Filosofía y Ciencias Humanas;**__**al distinguido señor Thierry Dufrene.**_

El auditorio se llenó de aplausos y el señor canoso apareció en escena, aumentando la expectativa de Neal en el debate.

-_**Daré comienzo a este debate con una pregunta y creo que no hace falta, pero, igual les diré, jóvenes, tengan en mente la esencia de nuestro tema a debatir: "Los autómatas entre la antropología y el arte contemporáneo" Aclarado eso, les pregunto: **__**¿Por qué queremos que el mundo se nos parezca?**_

El hombre adulto lanzó el inicio para el debate y Neal quería arrancarse las orejas por las burdas respuestas que oía de los "mocosos" de primer año, estaba a punto de levantar la mano y darles una buena cátedra sobre arte contemporáneo relacionado a la antropología cuando una vigorosa mano levantada le interrumpió y ganó la oportunidad para responder.

_**-La introducción del movimiento real en el arte del siglo XX no ha hecho sino prolongar una cuestión antigua y fundamental sobre la animación de los artefactos presentes en los gabinetes de curiosidades, los autómatas y las máquinas tenían puntos en común como otros objetos-sujetos venidos de países extraeuropeos. Los surrealistas se sirvieron de objetos móviles para interrogar la psicología profunda; los artistas cinético-lumínicos y neoconcretos han creado entornos para testar el ambiente de las grandes ciudades.**_

Todos se quedaron callados ante la excelente respuesta y hasta Neal se había quedado boquiabierto con lo que acababa de escuchar. Thierry Dufrene se mostró satisfecho y con una sonrisa le indico al jovencito continuara con su respuesta.

_**-Si la cibernética ha producido sistemas tecnoartísticos con lo que la robótica actual es creadora de androides es inevitable plantearnos la cuestión del antropomorfismo volviendo al principio de todo, es decir, volviendo a la interrogante primaria: ¿Por qué queremos que el mundo se nos parezca?**_

El galardonado caballero empezó a aplaudir satisfecho, alguien sí había leído un libro!

-_**Bravo! me habían informado sobre el excelente alumnado de Rainer pero francamente usted, joven, me ha dejado deslumbrado.**_

Todos aplaudieron a la par de Thierry Dufrene que invitó al brillante jovencito de cabellera rizada subiera y continuara hablando sobre su conocimiento del tema, Neal exhibió su bonita sonrisa, claro, ése brillante mocoso no podía ser otro más que su mejor amigo; Blair Ellison.

Acabando el debate y cuando la mayoría de los chicos de primer año ya habían salido, Neal se acercó al frente para saludar a su amigo.

**-**_**Vaya inicio Blair, te felicito.**_

Dijo a espaldas de su amigo.

_**-Neal! hermano! cuando llegaste!**_

Blair gritó de asombro y felicidad, no dudó en saludar a su amigo dejando con la palabra en la boca a Thierry Dufrene.

_**-Hace un día compañero, hace un día, pero vaya! hace tiempo que no hablamos ya entraste a la Universidad? No sabía que fueras tan listo.**_

_**-Hehe acaso el gran conocedor en la materia esta asombrado por mi interpretación de arte contemporáneo? **_

_**-Nahhh solo te deje la palabra porque una bonita peliroja estaba sentada a mi lado.**_

_**-Gjum Gjum Gjum **_

El caballero adulto carraspeó su garganta para hacer notar su presencia y Blair se golpeó literalmente la frente con la palma de su mano por distraerse tan rápido.

-_**Oh, lo siento profesor! Le presento a un buen amigo mío; Neal Burke y déjeme decirle que es un gran conocedor en su campo.**_

_**-Mucho gusto, si usted es amigo del joven Ellison también es amigo mío.**_

_**-Un honor conocerlo señor, soy un gran admirador suyo.**_

_**-Todo un éxito!**_

El decano Carter dijo acercándose al grupo y estrechando las manos del profesor Thierry Dufrene, el profesor no dudo en decir:

-_**Gracias por la invitación Carter, he quedado sorprendido para bien con el alumnado de la Universidad y todo gracias al brillante joven Ellison.**_

_**-Blair es uno de nuestros más destacados estudiantes, oh!, veo que también ha conocido a uno de mis invitados, Neal es consultor en el FBI en el departamento de delitos corporativos ha ayudado a encontrar todo un tesoro Nazi perdido valuado en millones por su contenido en arte.**_

_**-Vaya! estoy rodeado de brillantes jóvenes! Soy muy afortunado!**_

Tanto Neal como Blair estaban sonrojados por la presentación que les hizo el decano Carter pero cambiaron sus rostros cuando fueron informados que irían todos a almorzar a un prestigioso restaurant, en él, claro, estaría Peter Burke.

_**-Neal ahí estás.**_

El agente corrió apresurado para encontrarse con su hijo, no lo había visto en toda la mañana.

-_**Papá mira a quien me encontré.**_

Neal se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a su amigo.

_**-Blair! Muchacho, como estas?**_

_**-Bien señor Burke, muy bien, sorprendido por haber visto a Neal en el auditorio de antropología.**_

_**-Sí, si, el Decano Carter ya me informó todo, felicidades Blair entraste a una buena Universidad tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso.**_

Blair volvió a sonrojarse un poquito y respondió bajando la cabeza.

_**-Uhmm si, lo está.**_

Tanto el profesor como el decano interrumpieron a Peter para decir:

_**-Bueno, bueno, deben estar hambrientos vamos a ordenar. **_

Había sido un almuerzo muy entretenido, en el cual, además de hablar sobre temas coyunturales que interesaban muchísimo a los dos jóvenes, también aprovecharon el momento para ponerse al día, Peter no dudó en disculparse con Blair por no avisar de su llegada a Cascada contándole que se encontraba muy ocupado con el trabajo pero sacando el móvil le dijo que no lo pospondría más y llamaría de inmediato lo que por supuesto tuvo una reacción muy contradictoria a lo que el agente ingenuamente esperaba.

-_**Oh!, no!, no se preocupe!, no hay problema señor Burke, mi padre esta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy ocupado, verá, mi abuelo lo tiene revisando toda la contabilidad de la empresa junto a mi tío y ya conoce a mi padre está quitándose el poco cabello que tiene por el estrés! Odia los números! además el Capitán Banks también lo tiene re-preso en la estación de policía, yo ya ni quiero molestarlo porque me da pena, el pobre a penas y resiste quedarse despierto en el día por hacer tantas horas de vigilancia en la noche y…**_

_**-Hey, hey, calma chico, hablas muy rápido Blair.**_

_**-Jajajajajajajajajaja.**_

Todos rieron en la mesa, todos, excepto el agente Burke quien por supuesto notó demasiado nerviosismo en el chico de rizos y no fue el único en darse cuenta, despertando la buena perspicacia del joven C.I, Neal decidió intervenir para ayudar a su amigo, en realidad Blair lucía fatal en nerviosismo!

-_**Papi puedo ir con Blair a escoger un postre del Buffet?**_

Owwwww! Era adorable escucharlo y verlo, con su inocente miradita azul y pidiendo permiso para levantarse de la mesa, el agente Burke no resistió ante el pedido y dejando de lado el sospechoso accionar de Blair le dio el visto bueno a su adorable hijito para que se levantaran a buscar un sabroso postre. Estando lejos de los adultos, Neal dijo a Blair:

_**-Quiero saber.**_

_**-Qué!**_

_**-Shuuu! No grites! Peter se dará cuenta de lo que escondes.**_

_**-Yo no escondo nada!**_

_**-Oh por favor, estás hablando conmigo, hay una razón por la que no quieres que Peter hable con Jim y estoy seguro que la razón es lo suficientemente buena como para que intentes mentirme a mí.**_

Neal puso su típica expresión de: _Engañarme a mí? no me subestimes amigo!._

_**-Ok, sí, Neal escondo algo pero si te lo digo debes jurar por la vida de tus ancestros que no se lo dirás a nadie!**_

Neal rodo los ojos ante lo exagerado que estaba siendo Blair pero en vista que no quitaba la seguridad y sinceridad de su mirada tuvo que hacer el juramento.

-_**Está bien! Juro por mis ancestros que no se lo diré a nadie, lo juro de corazón. **_

Haciendo una señal con su mano izquierda que cruzaba su corazoncito, el chico de 17 años dio por satisfecho al adolescente de 15 años.

_**-Bien lo diré rápido: Dylan logró entrar a Rainer pero la cucaracha de su padre lo ha estado hastiando como hemorroides en el culo porque nuestro amigo decidió estudiar lenguas y no siguió los pasos del viejo en la política, el muy cabrón le ha dejado sin fondos en la tarjeta de crédito y hasta lo botó de su casa! y para variar y complicarlo todo Dylan no quiere que nadie sepa por lo que está pasando, me ha hecho jurar que no le diga nada a nadie ni si quiera a James!**_

_**-Y por qué carajos le hiciste caso!**_

_**-Hey niños, sin palabrotas! escojan de una buena vez el postre que desean para llevarlos a su mesa.**_

El encargado del buffet dijo muy enojado al par de chicos que discutían en su frente, a él le valía un comino lo que hablaban pero la fila de personas que esperaban su turno se hacía más larga por ellos; un par de mocosos que no hacían su pedido.

-_**Volveremos en un instante.**_

Neal dijo dando una breve mirada a la mesa de los adultos, que por suerte se encontraban sumergidos en su conversación, jaló un poco a su amigo para moverse de la fila del buffet de postres y dejó que Blair le respondiera.

-_**Cómo que por qué le hice caso?! Dylan dice que se encuentra bien pero yo lo veo fatal! y si la única forma que encontré para que me dijera que mierdas le había hecho su padre fue la de jurar mi discreción, pues no me arrepiento!**_

_**-Bien, bien, bien…veamos…puedo ayudarlo con efectivo si es lo que necesita, dónde está?**_

_**-Eso es lo peor! Dylan se ha ido a las Vegas, solo!**_

_**-QUE!**_

_**-Shuuuu! Lo que te dije! Se fue! No le importo nada! mira el mensaje de texto que me dejo:**_

_**No te preocupes… me voy a las Vegas**_

_**-Cielos!, bueno, entonces tendremos que ir a las Vegas y traerlo del cuello…y… luego asesinarlo porque no nos invitó a ir con él!**_

_**-Neal, hablo en serio! **_

_**-Amigo, yo siempre hablo en serio.**_

Dejando a su quinceañero amigo boquiabierto, Neal ya planeaba en su cabezota una idea para ir a buscar a Dylan y nada más y nada menos que a las Vegas!

* * *

**N/A: Una probadita...porque en el siguiente capitulo se completa la explicación para que la graciosa foto de los chicos termine subida en un link de internet.**

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante! **


	5. Capitulo 4: Vamos por Dylan!

**N/A: Gracias por su lectura y su seguimiento a la historia :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: VAMOS POR DYLAN!**

Luego del almuerzo, cuando los adultos se despedían entre ellos, Neal había aprovechado el momento de descuido de su padre y había prometido a su pequeño amigo, elaborar un plan para que juntos vayan a por Dylan a las Vegas y tal cual le había adelantado por la tarde estaba paradito y bien plantado en la acera de fuera de la Universidad de Rainer- a la 11:30 am- y como Blair había prometido, también se encontraba allí, deseoso por oír el brillante plan que había elaborado Neal.

-_**Bien, exactamente tenemos 8 horas antes de que Peter despierte y deba verme durmiendo en la habitación del hotel así que vamos a invertir éste tiempo muy bien; 1 hora para el viaje de ida y vuelta, 7 horas para buscar a Dylan y encontrarlo, escuchar las razones por las que se fue, beber algo del bar para digerir lo que nos diga, hacerle entrar en razón de que no tiene que atravesar sus problemas solo que para eso tiene amigos!, darle un cosco en la cabeza por hacernos pasar esta preocupación y luego volvemos felices y contentos a Cascada; tu vuelves al campus y a primeras horas de la mañana te comunicas con Jim le cuentas todo lo que el hijo de puta del congresista le hizo a Dylan mientras yo vuelvo a mi cómoda cama en el hotel y tarán tarán nadie se entera ni nos castiga por lo que hicimos.**_

_**-Ese es tu plan?**_

En este punto de sus vidas hasta Neal sabía que de lejos sonaba a suicidio para ellos, que la probabilidad de hacer todo eso era una en un millón, pero, siendo como es él, recorrió su brazo derecho por los hombros de su amigo desbordando frescura aunque en el interior sabía que todo saldría mal.

_**-Eh, básicamente sí, puede que hacer recapacitar a Dylan nos lleve menos tiempo y así podamos jugar un momento en el casino pero mejor nos concentramos en lo esencial.**_

Blair se soltó y grito muy fuerte jalándose, literalmente, los rizos.

_**-NEAL, ESTAS LOCO! **_

_**-SHUUUU! vas a dejarme sordo!**_

_**-Ese es el maravilloso plan que ideaste para que busquemos a Dylan?!**_

_**-Que sí Blair, ahora apúrate que no podemos retrasarnos para tomar el avión.**_

Neal adelanto sus pasos pero fue detenido por la voz que no dejaba de recriminar la "estupenda" idea que tuvo.

_**-Y tu esplendido plan ha contemplado que ni tu ni yo tenemos edad y peor dinero para ir a las Vegas? que no hablo con Jim hace casi dos días y que va a estar interrogándome hasta el más minúsculo movimiento de mis actos y que nos va a pulverizar el trasero, a Dylan y a mí, en cuanto se entere que le ocultamos todo el lío de la Universidad?!**_

El joven falsificador se ofendió hasta lo más profundo de su bonita alma, aceptaba que el plan pintaba riesgoso pero de ahí a dar por hecho que no pensó en esos detallitos era muy ofensivo!, no dudo en decir:

_**-Me ofendes amigo! del dinero e identificaciones falsas, sabes por demás, corre por mi cuenta de eso no hay que preocuparnos, ahora, del lío en el que TU te metiste por no contarle nada a James no puedo salvarte…eso sí…siendo el mayor te recomiendo que lo hagas y lo más antes posible, caray Blair! como se te ocurre mentirle a tu padre sabiendo lo estricto y controlador que es, hermano, acaso estás loco? por qué haces una locura así!**_

Blair cambio su expresión de inmediato y razonó que el plan podría ser una de las cosas más estúpidas que haría con Neal, o tal vez no, recordando su pasado, pero todo esto que harían tenía un fin y ese fin valía todo el dolor, llanto y trasero morado y muerto que le dejaría Jim, después de todo era por su hermano no unido por la sangre sino por la amistad; por Dylan Smith.

_**-Ya te dije que todo el asunto de Dylan con su padre se tornó delicado…y…y…y…si Jim va a castigarme por eso, no me importa, Dylan es uno de mis mejores amigos no podía fallarle.**_

Neal sonrió ampliamente y pensar que hace un tiempo atrás esos dos se odiaban a muerte, que no paraban de pelear y ahora eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

_**-Bueno, entonces de que te quejas? mi plan es perfecto!**_

_**-Sí perfecto para meternos en problemas, cómo estás tan seguro de que Peter no descubra antes que no estas dormido?**_

Blair dibujo una maliciosa sonrisita en su angelical rostro, vamos, que de este plan el que menos saldría sano y salvo sería Neal.

_**-Tranquilo amigo, dejé a un polisón en mi lugar.**_

_**-Qué? a quién?**_

_**-Dah… pues dejé a las almohadas para que parezca que estoy ahí, nunca saliste de noche Blair?**_

_**-Já! si salí no lo hice como un mocoso de diez años!**_

_**-Grrr, bueno, bueno deja de criticar el plan y vámonos de una vez!**_

Sin parar de hablar, los dos adolescentes se dirigieron al aeropuerto de Cascada y luego de aterrizar se dieron a la tarea de encontrar a su amigo Dylan Smith. Llegaron a las Vegas y fueron deslumbrados por todas las infraestructuras, luces, casinos de todo tipo y en resumen por la bien denominada _La Capital del Entretenimiento Mundial_.

_**-Y ahora por dónde empezamos?**_

_**-Empecemos por...**_

Neal nunca había estado en las Vegas así que estaba guiándose, al igual que Blair, con un tríptico para turistas ambos chicos miraban paranoicamente sus relojes por el tiempo que avanzaba muy rápido y ni siquiera sabían por dónde empezar, estaban desesperándose cuando Blair señaló al frente, hacia el _Caesars Palace, _con apariencia de templo romano estirado hasta ser un rascacielos.

_**-Estoy seguro que está allí!**_

Entraron y no prestaron atención al interior que parecía un paseo por el antiguo Imperio, estaban preocupados, porque de no encontrar allí a su amigo deberían marcharse a Cascada sin él y dar luz verde a James y desde luego a Peter que también se pondría en la fila para buscar a Dylan y traerlo de vuelta, pero de las orejas!

-_**Nunca lo encontraremos- **_Dijo Neal.

Ya había pasado 2 horas buscándolo y no habían tenido éxito.

-_**Claro que sí, tal vez está en otro hotel-**_ Dijo Blair.

Mirándose un poco acongojados decidieron salir del _Caesars Palace _y estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando hubo un escándalo que llamo su atención, los dos corrieron por mera corazonada y se sorprendieron al ver a su amigo nada más y nada menos con una sonrisota en el rostro en la mesa de apuestas en el juego de los dados, al parecer Dylan iba ganando y mucho porque todas las personas a su alrededor gritaban Dylan! Dylan! Dylan! Dylan! Dylan! Dylan! para darle ánimos, Blair y Neal se miraron boquiabiertos porque ninguno de los dos esperaba verlo así.

Blair se imaginó a su amigo en algún rincón botado y embriagado en alcohol, Neal jamás de los jamases se imaginó a que Smith fuera bueno en el juego, vaya que eso sí le sorprendió mucho.

Dylan levanto la cabeza y gritó a distancia_**: Blair!, Neal! amigos! Que hacen aquí?**_

_**-No pasándola tan bien como tú- **_Neal dijo con un poco de ironía en cuanto escuchó a su feliz amigo.

_**Vengan chicos, tengo muy buena suerte miren…**_

Dylan ignoro el tono y volvió a hablarles para invitarles a que participaran de su racha de suerte, lanzó los dados y todo el mundo gritó asombrado, era su séptima ganada por la noche y su botín ascendía los diez mil dólares.

_**-Dylan tenemos que irnos.**_

_**-No puedo irme voy ganando.**_

_**-Ya tienes suficiente, retírate antes de que lo pierdas todo.**_

_**-No voy a perder Neal, cielos! que pesimista!**_

_**-Neal tiene razón, Dylan vámonos! Vinimos a llevarte de vuelta a Cascada!**_

_**-De vuelta? Y quien dice que no volveré?**_

Tanto Blair como Neal se miraron confundidos, esperaban a un Dylan desecho pero el chico se mostraba muy tranquilo y en verdad parecía que habían exagerado en su reacción al haber viajado para ir a buscarlo. Luego de tres lanzadas más Dyl decidió parar un momento y saludar a sus amigos que tenían cara de querer asesinarlo.

-_**Cuando llegaron?- **_dijo Dylan.

_**-Hoy, hace unas horas- **_dijeron al unísono Blair y Neal.

_**-Hey están sincronizados jajajajajajaja.**_

Era raro ver a Blair Ellison enojado pero el niño tenía sus límites.

_**-Bueno, basta! que carajos te pasa para irte así de Cascada y mandarme ése mensaje de texto!**_

Dylan miro a su amigo y analizo sus próximas palabras, pero, la verdad no había mucho que explicar, así que dijo:

_**-Blair, te dije que no te preocuparas.**_

_**-Y como no hacerlo?! Todo este mes te la has pasado ignorándome en el campus diciéndome que no podías hablar por todo lo que pasaba con tu padre y que lo guardara en secreto para que nadie se entere y luego así nomás me dijiste que te irías a las Vegas, Dylan, que carajos quieres que piense!**_

**-**_**Estoy bien, chicos, no tenían que haber venido para "salvarme", no estoy mal, estoy bien.**_

_**-Así y si estas tan bien, por qué le dijiste a Blair que no le dijera nada a Jim?**_

Neal trataba de entender a Dylan, sí, su amigo parecía estar de maravilla pero él era el mejor mentiroso del mundo así que no le engañaba.

**-**_**Conocen a James, habría intentado hablar con mi padre y eso solo le causaría problemas, no quiero que le haga nada ni quiero perjudicar a nadie así que no importa- **_añadió resignación en su tono-_** papá no acepta lo que estudio, me quitó la tarjeta de crédito, estoy viviendo en Rainer… y…aunque no lo crean me siento feliz ya no viviendo en la mansión.**_

Blair y Neal se veían dubitativos.

**-**_**Sabes que puedes vivir con James y conmigo, lo sabes!-**_ dijo Blair.

_**-Sí lo sé, pero ya te dije mi padre puede actuar con sus estupideces si se entera, así que prefiero no hacerlo- **_Dijo Dylan.

_**-Entiendo tu punto Dylan, sé lo que sientes porque yo sentía lo mismo- **_Dijo Neal.

Esta vez era el turno de Dylan para mirar dubitativo a Neal.

**-**_**Y pensaba lo mismo que tú antes que Peter y Elizabeth me adoptaran…pensaba que podía vivir sin el amor y guía de mis padres adoptivos que estaría mejor sin ellos, que les ocasionaría muchos problemas porque, bueno, conocen mi pasado soy un ex-convicto quien podría querer a un adolescente con esos antecedentes?...pero la vida te sorprende cuando menos lo esperas, Dylan, yo jamás me imagine que iba a querer tanto a mis padres, tanto, como ellos a mí y menos que conocería a amigos como ustedes y adem…**_

Dylan interrumpió a Neal y dijo tranquilo.

-_**Está bien Neal, gracias por subirme el ánimo…pero todo lo que me dices no tiene nada que ver conmigo o con lo que pasa con mi padre, Peter y Elizabeth son buenas personas, lo son, pero mi padre no, me tomo 17 años darme cuenta pero ya lo sé de sobra…en algún punto me da rabia todo lo que pasa pero puedo hundirme en toda la rabia y frustración por ese hombre o puedo seguir con mi vida adelante y hasta yo sé que la respuesta no es tan difícil de tomar.**_

_**-Dylan te decía todo eso porque me parece que te equivocas al alejarte de las personas que más quieres, me refiero a Jim, a Blair, deja al menos que te ofrezcan un hombro de apoyo, sé que el detective Ellison tiene su carácter…**_

_**-Si lo sabré yo!- **_Blair dijo interrumpiendo brevemente a Neal.

_**-…pero ellos te aprecian, vamos amigo no te cierres a las demás personas.**_

Las palabras de Neal habían llegado muy profundo a Dylan, lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, se estaba alejando y eso era algo que no quería hacer.

_**-Mañana hablare con Jim.**_

Interiormente Blair y Neal suspiraron, vaya que Dylan era muy maduro y sensato cuando quería.

-_**Se quedan para una ronda más? **_

La cara de los chicos era de sorpresa por lo que oían.

-_**O tienen miedo de que les gane? O peor… tienen miedo porque no tienen permiso de papi para estar aquí y se llevaran una paliza de antaño si se quedan jajajajajajaja.**_

Ahí estaba el Dylan arrogante y a veces odioso que era, Blair y Neal miraron sus relojes y todavía les sobraba 4 horas para poder divertirse, dedicaron una sonrisita maliciosa a su amigo y dijeron:

-_**Juguemos!**_

Como era de esperar los chicos pasaron por una muy buena racha y estaban tan extasiados por el lugar, el juego y las bebidas que "casualmente" habían recibido gratis de un trío de chicas que no paraban de mirarles y coquetearles que no se dieron cuenta de la hora, era de esperar, solo eran chicos adolescentes que no controlaban sus impulsos, hormonas y ganas de pasarla bien.

Por supuesto, ése descontrol traspaso muchos límites; los chicos acabaron en un estado etílico deplorable y tan alto que ni se dieron cuenta que pidieron una de las habitaciones más lujosas del hotel entrando con todo el escándalo posible, botando por los aires el dinero que habían ganado y cada uno colgado de una chica muy simpática.

Blair estaba con una bonita peliroja llamada Mimy que no dejaba de rizarle, aún más, su rizada cabellera mientras que inútilmente intentaba hacerle bailar, Dylan estaba luciéndose en el centro de la sala bailando con una chica de rasgos asiáticos, muy delgada, y que no dejaba de hacer sonar una escandalosa cornetita al mismo tiempo que le decía que su nombre era Laura, de las tres chicas ella era la única que "tenía" un nombre normal y no de película XXX porque, como era de imaginar, Neal estaba con una impactante rubia de curvas noventa-sesenta-noventa que no dejaba de darle besos por cada partecita de su cuerpo mientras le susurraba al oído: _llámame Barbie _y el feliz adolescente no dejaba de pronunciarlo. No tomaron consciencia del tiempo que pasó sólo se detuvieron un momento cuando Laura dijo "inocentemente" tomémonos una foto y sin pensarlo dos veces todos los prendidos adolescentes no dudaron en hacerlo y fue ella misma quien subió la fotografía a su cuenta en Facebook.

Lo malo para los tres fue que ésa fotografía se volvió viral en las redes sociales llegando a aparecer nada más y nada menos que en la cuenta de Facebook de la respetable Elizabeth Burke.

* * *

**N/A: Así se metieron en el liaso ;)**

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	6. Capitulo 5: Atrapados!

**N/A: Gracias, gracias, gracias por su lectura y los reviews :D me encanta que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: ATRAPADOS!**

Todo el día en el trabajo, cansada y mentalmente atrofiada por la ardua labor que había realizado Elizabeth llegaba exhausta a la habitación del hotel que había rentado, por supuesto, ella conocía el remedio a ése cansancio cotidiano.

De ser un día normal en su casa, recostarse al lado de Peter habría sido suficiente pero considerando que estaba de viaje, sola, Elizabeth no dudo en prepararse un des estresante baño con burbujas, bebiendo una copa de vino mientras leía un buen libro de su autor favorito.

Estaba relajándose de lo lindo cuando el molestoso ruido del celular estropeó su velada, las notificaciones del Facebook no paraban de sonar y ella mentalmente maldecía la hora de haber sincronizado el celular android.

Salió de la tina, se puso la toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo y por la nata curiosidad de su ser empezó a ver las notificaciones de su cuenta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que le llego un link de los videos más vistos (con más del millón de visitas en tan solo una hora!)

Dejó caer la toalla al piso por la shokeante vista de los tres chicos en rumba, y sobre todo por la espectacular pose que puso su hijo en boxers negros, Elizabeth volvió a cubrirse con la toalla mientras enojada llamaba a su esposo por teléfono para "cordialmente" preguntarle dónde demonios se encontraba que Neal y sus amigos estaban consumiendo bebidas alcohólicas en una habitación de lujo y en las Vegas! y – lo que más le preocupaba a ella- con chicas a su lado, puntualmente, la chica de cabello rubio que no dejaba de besuquearle el abdomen a su adorado hijo (eso se veía claramente en la imagen gif) y conociendo lo babosos que pueden ponerse los adolescentes al dejar sus hormonas fluir sabía que ellas terminarían aprovechándose de la estupidez de Blair, Dylan y Neal y, claro, como era de esperar Elizabeth Burke tenía razón.

….

Actualmente en el famoso cuarto de hotel

…..

Norkkkk! Nokkkk! Norkkkk!

Los ronquidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, el fuerte y gracioso sonido que emitía Blair de la nariz fue la cereza de la torta para que el malévolo plan funcione a la perfección.

Norkkkk! Nokkkk! Norkkkk!

_**-Siguen dormidos?**_

_**-Si, los tres.**_

_**-Pero bien dormidos, no?, no vayan a salir corriendo como la última vez!**_

_**-Shuuuuu! Los vas a despertar!**_

Laura y Mimy recogían todos los dólares que habían botado los chicos al entrar anoche a la habitación y lo metían a sus bolsos Lui Button, apuradas por la hora de la madrugada, debían salir corriendo pues no querían que las atraparan robando, sosteniendo sus pesadas bolsas las chicas se llevaban un gran botín. Estaban por irse pero una de las secuaces faltaba, su amiga rubia de pasarela: _Barbie_.

-_**Barbie, déjalo ya!- **_Dijeron las dos chicas haciendo un ruido escandaloso con el tacón derecho.

_**-Es el chico más apuesto del mundo!**_\- La rubia miraba el rostro de Neal.

_**-Eres una exagerada!-**_Rodaron los ojos.

_**-Pero mírenlo!, sólo véanlo- **_Puso una sonrisa de estar completamente enamorada.

No era mentira, Neal Burke era todo un bombón despierto pero dormido era un ángel caído del cielo, expuesto y vulnerable para secuestrarlo.

-_**Vámonos ya!.**_

Dijeron las aprovechadas y demasiado vivillas chicas.

-_**Bien, bien, bien! solo un último besito y lo dejo en paz. **_

Barbie dijo un poco molesta pero aprovechando que el chico estaba dormido como una roca, ella con mucha osadía, dio vuelta al muchacho descubriendo su espalda de la delgada sábana de seda fina que lo cubría, con mucho cuidado y experta en bajar calzoncillos le bajó el bóxer negro dejando a la vista media nalga de Neal y ,era divinamente perfecto; blanquito, redondito y llenito. Ella, sonriendo pícaramente ante el espléndido paisaje volvió a retocarse el intenso color rojo de los labios, depositó el labial en su cartera y con todo gusto le besó dejando la intensa marca de sus labios en la nalga derecha de Neal quien solo esbozó una ligera risita mientras dormía alertando a todas y acordando que era suficiente de la rumba ya era hora de marcharse.

Norkkkk! Nokkkk! Norkkkk!

Los ronquidos seguían y seguían.

Norkkkk! Nokkkk! Norkkkk!

Norkkkk! Nokkkk! Norkkkk!

Norkkkk! Nokkkk! Norkkkk!

Hasta que lograron despertar a Dylan.

Norkkkk! Nokkkk! Norkkkk!

Norkkkk! Nokkkk! Norkkkk!

-_**B..Bl..Bl..Blaiiiiiiir…cáll…cálla…cállateeeeeeeeee.**_

El somnoliento muchacho decía balbuciendo mientras agarraba un cojín para taparse la cara y hubiera seguido durmiendo de no ser porque ése cojín estaba manchado y putrefactamente oliendo a vómito Y lo peor fue que Dylan no se dio cuenta hasta que desgraciadamente abrió la boca y parte del vomito se le metió, sí, a su bonita boca.

-_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WACALAAAAAAAAAA! QUE ASCOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Dylan gritó de asco porque sus papilas gustativas saborearon todo el vómito, se levantó de golpe al igual que los otros dos adolescentes y al fin! ya no se escucharon los ronquidos.

-_**QUÉ PASA!?- **_Gritaron Blair y Neal, malhumorados por haberse despertado por el grito..

-_**PASA QUE UNO DE USTEDES VOMITÓ EN MI CARA!-**_ Dylan gritó desde el baño.

-_**YO?!-**_ Se señalaron uno al otro.

-_**SÍ! Uno de ustedes maldita sea! Grghrhrjajdkjkcjssusu PUAJ! CARAJO! MIERDA! Y RECONTRA MIERDA! EL OLOR NO SE ME SALE DE LA BOCA! Gjdjfjdjsjdjaajsj PUAJ!**_

Dylan no paraba de maldecir desde el baño mientras que compulsivamente se cepillaba los dientes, la boca y la lengua en el lavado.

_**-Gkakaskjsajsajajsj! PUAJ! DIJERON QUE SABIAN BEBER! Gjajsjkkskakskakaskjas PUAJ! Gkaksjasjsjkjsueueuajajsjjs PUAJ! Y QUE PAR DE COBARDES SON!, AHORA NO DIRAN NADA!? Gkaskakaskakiwioqiooqpqpoq PUAAAJJJJ! APUESTO QUE FUISTE TU BLAIR! **_

El gran Dylan Smith se hartó de que ninguno de sus amigos del alma dijera una miserable disculpa por lo que salió iracundo con el cepillo dental como arma dispuesto a liberar una batalla, pero…

-_**Yo también apuesto a que fue Blair el que vomitó, me alegra que pensemos igual Dylan.**_

James Ellison estaba en la desastrosa habitación con los brazos cruzados y su típica mirada asesina en el rostro, Peter estaba a su lado con la misma pose y el capitán Banks era el único que tenía la boca abierta por lo que veía, se imaginaba que los chicos habían liado a la grande pero no se imaginaba tanto!. Por supuesto, tanto Neal como Blair tenían la boca cerrada no querían enlodar más la situación, no eran tontos sabían que estaban metidos en muchos, muchos pero MUCHOS problemas.

El chico de rizos tenía la cara muy congestionada y estaba casi de color verde, tal vez por toda la bebida que ingirió o tal vez por toda la situación que vendría, sea cual sea, aún ocupaba la cama principal de la habitación con toda su cabellera rizada revuelta hecha un desastre por la juerga de anoche y seguro Jim se hubiera reído de la imagen de su hijo pero ahora lo único que tenía en mente era asesinarlo por hacerle pasar semejante coraje.

_**-Vístete Blair, en un minuto!**_

El muchacho atinó a levantarse de la cama como si el colchón tuviera tachuelas, se puso los pantalones sobre sus coloridos calzoncillos mientras Peter miraba reprobatoriamente a Neal que se encontraba sentado a medio cuerpo en el sofá de la sala central por lo que el agente Burke no dudo dictar la misma orden que el detective Ellison, pero a su modo.

-_**Neal, que esperas? levántate de una vez!**_

El chico de ojos azules se levantó de la misma forma que Blair.

-_**Tu y yo tenemos muchísimo que hablar Dylan, así que ponte tus pantalones también, nos vamos de aquí.**_

Dylan Smith no dijo nada solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza y hacerle caso al detective pensando:

'Jim, _ojala entendieras que no vine para escapar solo necesitaba un tiempo para despejarme y claro también efectivo, diablos! efectivo! Dónde está todo el dinero que ganamos anoche?!_

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico el detective se acercó hasta donde se encontraba fijando su pasible pero peligrosa mirada sobre él, Dylan no dudó en responder:

_**-Ya lo hago Jim.**_

Pasaron solo cinco minutos y los tres adolescentes caminaban detrás de los tres adultos, angustiados por todo lo que vendría, pero sobre todo por haber perdido la lucidez de sus actos no sólo habían ocultado una situación delicada o viajado a donde no debían o apostado ilegalmente o falsificado o mentido, no, habían perdido completamente la cordura y lucidez de sus actos al "festejar" con tres perfectas extrañas que para variar les robaron todo el dinero que habían ganado, habían sido usados.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción el capitán Banks hizo los honores en desmentir toda la situación acusando al hotel de no revisar con detenimiento las identificaciones, por supuesto Peter estaba muy furioso porque nadie le tenía que decir que el encargado de otorgar las identificaciones falsas fue Neal.

James habría más y cada vez más los ojos al oír todo lo que debían pagar como "extra" por el desastre de la juerga de anoche, Blair vió asombrado cuando su padre con mucho pesar y rojo de la rabia sacó de su billetera la tarjeta de crédito que le dio su abuelo, William Ellison, era una tarjeta ilimitada que le dio a su padre cuando él entro a la Universidad diciéndole que estaba seguro que la usaría, claro, James en su momento no la quiso aceptar, pero vaya viejo brujo que era William porque la necesito y usó más antes de lo que creía.

Peter se negó rotundamente ante esa acción, le ofendía en demasía que James pagara todo el desastre solo y por su parte el detective Ellison estaba ofendido por que el agente Burke pagara un centavo de lo que estaba seguro todo era culpa de Blair y de Dylan, tanto Neal como Peter habían llegado a Cascada por motivos ajenos a los de vacacionar en una primera instancia así que, que pasara todo esto fue culpa de los chicos.

Finalmente el capitán Banks puso orden ante todo el griterío, vaya, Jim y Peter eran testarudos como sus hijos!

Se dividieron en dos grupos para tomar los taxis hasta el aeropuerto, compraron los boletos, esperaron las dos horas faltantes para abordar el avión y todo hasta que aterrizaron en Cascada fue en completo silencio y eso era muy raro, Dylan, Blair y Neal, lo sabían muy bien.

El silencio nunca era buena señal, nunca, pero nunca, James, Peter o Simon se habían quedado tan callados como el día de hoy, ellos esperaban el sermón y la tunda de sus vidas en el mismo hotel, de allí que la resaca se les pasó a los tres como por arte de magia, el susto fue inmenso primero para Neal y Blair cuando vieron a los tres adultos en la habitación luego el sustote se lo llevó Dylan.

Cuando llegaron al centro Jim decidió que todos irían al departamento de Simon y fue cuando Blair explotó.

-_**Papá, lo siento! Lo sé, me equivoque y mucho pero quieres por lo menos mirarme?**_

_**-Blair…**_

_**-En todo el maldito camino no me has dirigido la palabra!**_

_**-Blair Ellison!**_

_**-Qué! ahora me vas a gritar?! Tienes una remota idea de lo que es ir todo el camino en silencio! es una tortura! Jim eres un torturador!**_

James se acercó a Blair en dos pasos y lo sujeto de su mano derecha para advertirle, de una forma muy amenazante, guardara silencio.

-_**Silencio Blair, no quiero oír ni una palabra de tu boca.**_

Lo acerco hacia él para hablarle al oído.

-_**El que no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando aquí eres tú, no sabes nada de la delicada situación… **_

_**-…Papá, yo lo sé, sé a lo que te refieres sé que Dylan…**_

_**-…No me interrumpas! Y ya te dije que no quiero oír ni una palabra! al menos hasta llegar a la casa de Simon.**_

_**-Qué!? por qué iremos donde Simon?! Papá, no entiendo nada!**_

_**-Qué acabo de decirte?!**_

Jim no pudo más y le soltó a su hijo una dolorosa nalgada, diciéndole que se suba al taxi, pero ya!. el detective se alejó de su hijo para dirigirse a los demás y Blair vio resignado a su padre, poniéndose de muy mal humor.

Dylan y Neal movieron sus cabezas en negativa dando razón a su sentido de supervivencia, pensando que lo mejor, en esta situación, era no abrir la boca.

Peter no encontró mejor momento para decir a todos que él se iba al hotel con Neal, que lamentaba todo lo ocurrido y con una mirada de fuego hacia su hijo le ordeno se disculpara, luego de haber pasado por ése momento vergonzoso, Neal y Peter desaparecieron al subirse en un taxi camino al hotel donde se alojaban.

Los restantes subieron a otro taxi y en, otra vez, un maldito silencio llegaron a la casa de Simon.

Al bajar Dylan no dudo en decir:

-_**Lo lamento Jim, fue toda mi culpa, no fue culpa de Blair…**_

_**-Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes muchachos, estoy muy molesto por haberme ocultado lo de la Universidad, por irse a las Vegas, por haber bebido, mentido y…bueno…por todo su pésimo comportamiento, pero Dylan, tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar de otro tema así que lo haremos en privado.**_

Ahora si Dylan y Blair estaban muy confundidos, Jim estaba molesto sí, muchísimo, pero parecía estar más preocupado.

**-**_**Daryl está en un campamento así que puedes ir hablar con Dylan a mi habitación Jim, yo me quedo en la sala con Blair.**_

_**-Gracias Simon.**_

El detective Ellison se pasó la mano por su cara y volvió a dirigirse a su hijo.

-_**Quédate con tu padrino Blair yo tengo que hablar con Dylan, luego arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo.**_

Blair estrujo el rostro en un reclamo '_dios! por qué tanto secreto!' _pensaba '_ya no tengo cinco años para que me ocultes todo Jim! Carajo yo ya sé de lo que quieres hablar con Dylan!'_haciendo uso de sus sentidos agudos Jim sabía que su hijo estaba molesto, el ritmo cardiaco de Blair no mentía.

_-__**Y estoy a esto- **_Jim mostro dos dedos muy juntitos- _**de darte una buena paliza por lo que has hecho así que no me tientes, vas a comportarte hasta que yo salga de hablar con Dylan porque si no lo haces tu padrino tiene mi autorización de darte las nalgadas que te mereces niñito, quiero una buena actitud Blair, y la quiero ahora.**_

Blair resopló ante el infantil regaño pero se sentó de golpe en el sofá cruzándose de brazos muy enojado, sabía que cuando Jim decía _tu padrino _era carta blanca a un sermón o tal vez palmadas por parte de Simon y lo que más le molestaba era que no podían hablar de "eso" tan importante con Dylan en su presencia, era su mejor amigo era obvio que sabía de lo que hablaría con él!

Teniendo una mirada muy confusa por todo lo que pasaba Dylan desapareció por la puerta de la habitación dejando a Blair y a Simon solos, el capitán Banks se paró delante de Blair y lo miro muy rudamente con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su pecho, Blair de inmediato cambio su mirada molesta a una de cachorrito en súplica, intuía lo que vendría, pero se equivocó.

-_**Estoy muy orgulloso de ti muchacho.**_

_**-Orgulloso?**_

_**-No por todo lo que hiciste pero sí por ayudar a tu amigo.**_

Simon se sentó al lado del adolescente y escuchó lo que tenía para decirle, después de todo le encantaba cumplir su rol de padrino.

**-**_**No lo hice, no le ayude, cuando Dylan me dijo que su padre le había cortado la tarjeta de crédito, cerrado las cuentas para el efectivo y botado de su casa por haber elegido una carrera profesional distinta a ciencias políticas me quede sin palabras, por primera vez en mi vida me quede callado sin que nadie me lo ordenara, sin saber qué decir! seguro Dylan esperaba algún consejo y uno bueno pero no le dije nada, lo único que pude ofrecerle fue mi silencio y ni siquiera lo hice bien al final le conté todo a Neal y nos metimos en un lío tremendo… ahora todo está peor que antes.**_

_**-Le diste justo lo que necesitaba, hijo, a veces Dylan se cierra como una coraza para todos, que se desahogara contigo le hizo bien e incluso fue bueno que le dijeras a Neal de otra forma jamás lo hubiéramos encontrado.**_

_**-Pero Dylan no tenía planeado quedarse solo fue a las Vegas por efectivo…**_

_**-Sí y por la bebida y por el libertinaje, Blair, sabes que nunca hago caso a todo lo que el "destino" según tú tiene preparado para cada uno…pero por lo que he vivido estas últimas horas, hijo, sé que tienes razón.**_

_**-Por qué dices eso padrino?**_

_**-Porque en este mes que Dylan decidió enfrentar a su padre, irse de su casa e incluso en estos dos días que se fue a las Vegas…en ése tiempo… que tuvo para liberarse regresó una persona que estoy seguro él jamás creyó volver a ver.**_

_**-Quien?**_

_**-Su madre…**_

_**-Su madre lo vino a buscar? Cuando? Dónde está? Por qué volvió?**_

_**-Volvió por él, porque es su madre y lo vino a buscar porque lo ama, ahora, dime tu si no es el destino quien jugó a su favor para que todo esto pasara…si no le guardabas el secreto lo más seguro es que Jim moviera cielo, mar y tierra para que el congresista deje en paz al muchacho ocasionando fisuras en la amistad que ellos tienen, es duro para un chico joven darse cuenta que la persona que más admira o necesita en la vida es una persona mala y Dylan no hubiera entendido todo eso si no se daba cuenta por sí solo, le brindaste el espacio que necesitaba para asimilar su vida y abriste la boca en el momento perfecto para ir por él…aunque hubiese sido mejor que se lo dijeras a tu padre.**_

_**-Entonces todo es culpa de Neal.**_

Blair dijo en son de broma para alivianar el ambiente estaba con sensaciones encontradas por lo que acababa de escuchar de su padrino.

_**-No hasta él jugo un papel importante en esta historia, de no ser por ese muchacho no nos hubiéramos enterado en el lugar exacto que se encontraban, por cierto, desde cuando a mi ahijado se le permite beber, apostar y estar de rumba con chicas que apenas conocen?**_

Ante la descripción el niño se sonrojo de inmediato y la pregunta de cómo los tres adultos aparecieron en la lujosa habitación de hotel surgió en su mente.

-_**Cómo sabes todo eso padrino? **_

_**-Te vuelvo a repetir que fue obra y gracia del destino, verás, cuando Allyson la madre de Dylan, nos informó que estaba perdido nos soltó una bomba a los hombros y cuando tu padre se dio cuenta que tú conspiraste para ocultarlo casi nos da un infarto, teníamos la ardua labor de buscar a dos agujas en un pajar hasta que apareció el agente Burke, con la información exacta del paradero de ustedes y ,claro, con la novedad que Neal se coló a la escapada, fue todo un remolino de información Blair, da gracias que Jim no colapsó.**_

Blair estrujó su carita al pensar que algo le podría haber pasado a su padre y él ni enterado ni cerca para ayudarlo pero el sentimiento de agobio se le olvido rápido al recordar que fue el mismo Jim quien dijo que "arreglarían cuentas", ésas, cuentas que él por demás sabía eran muy dolorosas para su trasero.

_**-Sigo pensando que es culpa de Neal.**_

Simon se rió ante el tono quejumbroso de su ahijado y antes de que pudiera corregir al adolescente, Blair preguntó:

_**-Y como se enteró Peter?**_

_**-El agente Burke- **_corrigió sin disimulo-_**se enteró por la fotografía que se tomaron con sus "acompañantes" que lo subieron a una red de internet y que llegó al Facebook de la señora Burke y…bueno…el resto te lo imaginas, verdad?**_

_**-Sí, Neal está bien muerto!**_

…

En el hotel donde se hospedaban Peter y Neal

…..

**-**_**Pórtate bien! te lo repetí más de mil veces Neal, pórtate bien! y lo primero que haces cuando te pierdo la mirada es portarte mal!**_

_**-Técnicamente no me porté mal…**_

_**-Neal Burke!**_

_**-Estaba ayudando a unos amigos en apuros que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?**_

Peter se dio vuelta para no mirar al inconsciente de su hijo, respiro hondo una vez, dos veces, luego tres y así por más o menos cien veces más, pensaba en lo irresponsable que era Neal, pensaba y pensaba hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que su hijo tenía razón, que le podía decir? _Dale la espalda a tu amigo para salvarte el pellejo? _No, no podría decirle eso y estaba seguro que él mismo en su juventud habría actuado de la misma forma, claro él hubiese sido muy prudente y en cuanto hubiesen encontrado a Dylan habría vuelto a casa y no armar una parranda como hicieron ellos.

Además en qué mundo Peter Burke aceptaría ese comportamiento; mentir, escapar, falsificar, apostar, beber y desenfrenarse como lo hicieron…y… para todo eso el agente sabía el adecuado correctivo.

**-**_**Lo mismo que tú.**_

_**-Pero yo no puedo ser perfecto!...uh?...dijis…dijiste lo mismo?**_

_**-Sí, habría hecho lo mismo que tú, hubiera ido por Dylan.**_

_**-En serio?, quiero decir, por supuesto que sí! genial! Entonces…me…me voy a descansar porque anoche no pude hacerlo.**_

Neal se dispuso a ir a su habitación para descansar pero su padre tenía otro itinerario en mente.

**-**_**Espera no he terminado de hablar, te digo que hubiese hecho lo mismo que tú al ir por Dylan pero si a esa acción le sumamos todo el descontrol que hiciste que fue muy aparte de encontrarlo y brindarle apoyo pues déjame decirte querido Neal que te portaste muy pero muy mal y cuando te portas mal papá te castiga y te da PAFF! PAFF! como a un mocoso.**_

El vergonzoso discurso fue dicho mientras Peter tomo a su hijo por el brazo y lo puso sobre sus rodillas, pese a sus quejas, pese a la fuerza de oposición que mantuvo con su cuerpo retorciéndose y retorciéndose, al final el agente Burke mantuvo a su hijo bien sostenido en su regazo e inmediatamente lo nalgueó con mucha fuerza sobre sus pantalones vaqueros.

_**PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! **__**PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! **_

Neal se quejó todo el tiempo y Peter no dudó en seguir bajando su mano sobre su trasero, las explicaciones sobraban para este castigo después de todo ya había hablado con él más de media hora, regañándolo e intentando que el muchacho mostrara un mínimo arrepentimiento por lo que hizo, pero como Neal era terco a Peter solo le quedo aclararle los puntos con su mano firme.

_**PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! **__**PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!**_

Luego de un sinfín de nalgadas Neal estaba sollozando en el regazo de su padre, la mano de Peter era muy efectiva a la hora de hacer recapacitar a su hijo pero como el agente necesitaba dejar claro unos puntos más decidió bajarle los jeans y el bóxer para dejarle bien clarito que no debe volver hacer.

En cuanto Peter desnudo el trasero de su hijo pudo ver claramente la marca del beso de _Barbie _en su nalga derecha, no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y enojarse todavía más por su falta de juicio, no dudo en sacarse el cinturón y Neal comenzó a patalear porque se dio cuenta de la acción.

_**ZAS!**_ _**no mentir! ZAS! no escapar ZAS! no falsificar ZAS! ZAS! no beber ni apostar ZAS! y menos con completas desconocidas ZAS! ZAS! **_

Pasaron quince minutos para que Neal lograra calmarse de la paliza que le había dado su padre, en todo ese tiempo, con mucho cuidado y cariño Peter confortaba a su hijo, no era fácil castigarlo pero debía hacerlo.

-_**Lo lamento mucho papá, en serio lo lamento...**_

_**-Lo sé y me alegra oír que te disculpas sinceramente.**_

Peter bajó de su regazo a Neal y estando frente a él aprovecho para secarle las pocas lagrimillas que aún bajaban por la mejilla del chico.

-_**Pero a mi no me alegra tener el trasero dolorido.**_

El agente abrazo al muchacho mientras Neal sobaba su dolorido traserito.

**-**_**Y a mi no me alegra castigarte para que recuerdes que tienes que actuar correctamente, Neal hablaba en serio cuando te dije que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en cuanto ir a buscar a Dylan pero sabes que eso no era lo correcto debiste informarme que el chico estaba perdido.**_

_**-Yo solo quería ayudarlo.**_

_**-Lo sé pero las buenas intenciones tienen que estar acompañadas de buenas acciones, de acuerdo?**_

_**-Si papá.**_

_**-Además el castigo fue sobre todo por lo que hiciste después, Neal…,…Neal? **_

Para este punto Neal se quedó dormido estando de pie, el agente decidió dirigir a su hijo a su habitación y entre adormilado y tratando de mantenerse despierto Neal pregunto:

-_**Papi…cómo sabías que me escape?**_

Peter suspiro con resignación, recordando como apenas se levanto en la madrugada por el sonido del celular y como casi se queda sordo cuando Elizabeth le gritó que Neal se le había fugado y para las pruebas irrefutables, además, de pasarle el link donde estaba la imagen gif de todos vió que su cama estaba vacía de su cuerpo humano ya que en su lugar había descubierto almohadones inertes que disimulaban su figura, como en dos segundos se puso pantalones y una chaqueta para ir a buscar a su amigo, al detective Ellison para juntos ir por los chicos.

Hasta que llegó a la estación de policía el agente Burke estaba convencido que los chicos solo se juntaban para meterse en líos, incluso en su mente planeaba cero visitas a Cascada por tiempo indefinido para un futuro pero todo lo que maquinaba se vino abajo cuando Jim y Simon explicaron la situación que había llevado a los chicos a las Vegas.

Peter entendió el accionar de su hijo, con todo lo de la huida, porque siempre le pareció que Dylan Smith estaba carente de guía, amor filial y ser cuidado por su padre, bastaba solo con verlo para darse cuenta y cuando supo que el chico atravesaba por una situación aún más dramática que el no ser aceptado por el congresista sino botado como basura en descomposición de su lado el agente Burke sabía que no importaría las consecuencias Neal estaría con su amigo para apoyarlo.

Por eso fue muy difícil para Peter castigar a Neal, le encantaba que el corazón de su hijo era siempre noble y empático pero por otro lado todo el descontrol que hicieron después con sus amigos era algo que el agente no podía tolerar, así que aun cuando sus intenciones fueron buenas las nalgadas se les había ganado a pulso.

Esa decisión estaba tomada y reforzada con la vergüenza que fue mostrar el link de la imagen gif de los chicos, luego con la preocupación de que el libertinaje de la ciudad los consumiera a tal punto de irse con desconocidas, ver por la cámara de seguridad que esas chicas los coquetearon y emborracharon solo para robarles lo que habían ganado en las apuestas.

Como su hijo apenas soportaba el peso de sus párpados para mantener los ojos abiertos Peter decidió contarle todo la travesía que fue para él encontrarlo y la situación de Dylan en cuanto descansara de todas las emociones que había tenido.

-_**Siempre voy a encontrarte cuando escapes así que no lo vuelvas hacer.**_

_**-ohhhhh, yo quiero saber.**_

Neal estaba ya en el país de los sueños pero aun así su curiosidad no era saciada.

_**-Por favooor me cuentas mas tarde?**_

Peter se rió bajito y con un beso en la frente de su hijo salió de su habitación para dejarlo dormir y antes de salir dijo:

_**-A dormir Neal además ya sabes que siempre te encontrare si escapas.**_

-_**Sí eso ya lo sé, eres un buen agente.**_

Neal hablaba muy bajito pero aun así Peter podía escucharlo claramente.

-_**Pero además eres el mejor papá del mundo, te quiero mucho papi. **_

-_**Y yo a ti hijo y yo a ti.**_

Peter salió bostezando de la habitación de su hijo y estaba a punto de tirarse al sofá de la sala para descansar las horas perdidas de sueño pero vio el celular sobre la mesita del centro y abriendo mucho los ojos recordó que no se había comunicado con su esposa, rápidamente llamo a Elizabeth y la tranquilizo haciéndole saber que el niño ya estaba en Cascada con él y sano y salvo, bueno, y también un poco dolorido.

…

De vuelta a la casa de Simon

…..

_**-Sí, Neal está bien muerto!**_

_**-Sí como Dylan y tú.**_

Simon tomo a su pequeño ahijado por el brazo, lo puso sobre sus rodillas, le bajo los pantalones vaqueros, los coloridos calzoncillos y comenzó a bajar su pesada y gran mano sobre el trasero desnudo.

_**Ay! Ay! Ay! No es justoooo Ay! Au! Papá dijo palmadas Au! si no me comportaba bien Ay! Ay! Au! Ay! Ay! Ay! Au! y yo me he portado bieeeeeeeeen Owwwwwwww! Owwwwww! No más fuerte padrino!**_ _**Me dueleeeeeee! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Snif snif No! No! No! No! snif snif con el cepillo noooooooooooooooooooo! Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa snif snif snif Buaaaaaaaaaaaa snif snif snif.**_

El capitán Banks regañó a la par de las quejas, pataleos y llanto de Blair le dijo lo malo de sus acciones y pésimo comportamiento, resaltando lo desconsiderado que fue y Simon sabía que su ahijado la estaba pasando fatal en sus rodillas así que con diez moderados pero firmes cepillazos termino la tunda merecida del chico de rizos.

Volviendo a vestir al niño lo llevo a una de las esquinas de la pequeña salita y lo dejo "pensando" en lo malo que había hecho; volviendo repetir: _**mentir, fugarse, apostar, beber y descontrol total**_, Blair sobaba su pequeño trasero de rato en rato sin pensar en nada de lo que dijo su padrino sino pensando en lo maldito que era el cepillo a la hora de ajustar cuentas con su trasero y todavía faltaba la charla pendiente con Jim!

Pasaron quince minutos y el padrino de Blair le dijo que la hora de penitencia había terminado, el niño se dio vuelta y aún tenía la mirada de cachorrito en suplica por lo que Simon no dudo en pasarle el brazo por los hombros y le dijo:

-_**Quita esa cara cachorrito y ayúdame a preparar la cena, después de todo hay que poner de buen humor a tu padre y es mejor si sumas puntos en simpatía.**_

Blair quito la cara de pena y sonrió con ganas, su padrino era muy estricto en cuanto a obedecer reglas y muy firme para dar castigos pero a la hora de ayudarlo para que Jim bajara los decibeles de enojo era a todo dar.

El chico de rizos se puso las pilas con su típico carácter alegre y revoltoso empezando en preparar una deliciosa cena de pollo al horno acompañado con una de sus patentadas ensaladas coloridas por la variedad de verduras que por suerte Jim mantuvo el refrigerador lleno de comida saludable.

Aunque Blair disfrutaba de la compañía de Simon no pudo evitar pensar en su amigo, en Dylan, cómo estaría recibiendo la noticia de la aparición de su madre?

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	7. Chapter 6: No estas solo

**CAPITULO 6: NO ESTAS SOLO**

_**-Jim ya te dije que lo siento?**_

_**-Sí ya lo hiciste y te dije que está bien pero de tu deplorable comportamiento hablaremos luego.**_

_**-Pero cuando? Odio tener que estar con la angustia de la espera, además no entiendo por qué andas con tanto rodeo sobre lo que quieres hablar conmigo, no entiendo Jim, te amenazó mi padre?**_

James sacudió la cabeza en negativa y decidió decirlo de una vez.

-_**Tu madre vino a buscarte, ella te está esperando en mi departamento.**_

_**-Jim estás jugando?**_

_**-No Dylan hablo en serio.**_

Dylan retrocedió unos pasos de Jim y trato de analizar lo que había oído e inmediatamente pensó que no tenía nada que analizar.

_**-Y eso qué?**_

_**-Y eso qué?! bueno muchacho sé que no la has visto en mucho tiempo pero creo que debes hablar con ella.**_

_**-No, no tengo que hacerlo, lo corrijo detective Ellison no es que no la vi en mucho tiempo, no, jamás la vi y no tendría razón para hacerlo ahora.**_

Cuando Dylan no titubeaba con Jim era una señal de que estaba molesto y aunque intentaba controlar sus emociones no podía evitar sentir resentimiento.

-_**Si tienes una razón para verla eres su hijo.**_

_**-Já! que se haya acordado de mi ahora no significa que lo sea, además de mi vida ahora solo yo soy responsable.**_

_**-Te equivocas, no es así, no tienes que ser responsable de tu existencia eres tan solo un niño.**_

_**-Puede ser pero ya demostré que puedo ser autosuficiente.**_

James abrazo a Dylan fuerte y le dijo:

-_**Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, que lograras algo por el que te esforzaste muchísimo me alegra y me hace sentir completamente feliz por ti.**_

Dylan sonrió con ganas, no esperaba menos de Jim que siempre lo apoyaba, siempre le decía que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, lástima que no pudo compartir la emoción en el momento que debía hacerlo.

-_**Debí decírtelo en cuanto me enteré, pero no pude, ya sabes, por mi padre.**_

_**-Lo sé Dylan y me siento culpable por no haberte prestado la debida atención, este último mes ha sido caótico para todos.**_

_**-No hay problema, Jim, lo olvido si tu olvidas todo lo que paso estos dos días.**_

_**-Dylan….**_

_**-Es justo pedir algo a cambio.**_

_**-No, no lo es, pero si estas por ese rumbo yo propongo que tú le des una oportunidad a tu madre, aunque sea solo para oírla.**_

_**-No, ya te dije que no me interesa, hablo en serio, no tengo que escuchar nada no quiero saber nada de ella, me abandonó y punto, no quiero saber más.**_

_**-Por favor hijo…**_

_**-No me digas hijo, no lo soy, no soy tu hijo.**_

El adolescente se dio vuelta y trato de contener las lágrimas que traicioneras salían de sus ojos, James no dudo en ponerse delante de Dylan para poner sus manos sobre los hombros y tratar que le mirara a los ojos para decirle:

_**-Te lo digo porque así lo siento yo sé que no soy tu padre pero tú eres como mi hijo y sé que decirte eso está por demás, verdad? **_

Dylan se aferró a James con mucha efusividad.

-_**A veces siento que no le importo a nadie…**_

_**-…Eso no es cierto.**_

James interrumpió al adolescente sintiendo culpa por haberle descuidado.

-_**Lo sé, cuando vi a Blair y a Dylan en el Cesars Palace me sorprendí y cuando me dijeron que viajaron solo por mi…me sentí bien…sé que puedo confiar y contar con ellos siempre.**_

El detective Ellison alzo la ceja derecha acusando a Dylan de que faltaba algo mas.

-_**Oh si, también sé que con ellos siempre nos metemos en líos que son recordados por todos, pero, a lo que me refiero es que ellos son mis mejores amigos de toda la vida, somos casi hermanos, y tú y el detective Banks e incluso el agente Burke son los adultos que me guían y me aman y valoran por lo que soy.**_

_**-Eso es correcto hijo, todo lo que me dices es verdad somos muchos los que te amamos, entonces porque la necesidad de querer alejarte?**_

_**-Porque estoy confundido, Jim, de verdad siento todo lo que te dije siento que ustedes son mi familia…pero…a la vez me siento solo y que no le importo a nadie, no sé porque siento eso, es muy confuso para mi no sé porque me siento así.**_

_**-Dylan te he descuidado, esa es una realidad, y una buena razón para que sientas todo eso…**_

_**-…No, no lo es, Jim no quiero darle la satisfacción de aceptar lo que siempre me dijo y menos quiero que me afecte o sea la excusa perfecta para ser la persona soberbia que es él.**_

Jim sabía que Dylan hablaba de su padre, del congresista Smith.

-_**Tu no eres como él, Dylan, eres un chico que ha pasado mucha presión por su parte pero créeme, hijo, tu no te pareces a él.**_

_**-Y ahora además de estar tan confundido tengo miedo.**_

_**-De que tienes miedo?**_

_**-Que ella sea mala.**_

_**-Te refieres a tu madre?**_

_**-Sí.**_

Jim vió los dulces ojos verdes de Dylan, que lucían preocupados por lo que vendría se sorprendió al recordar que Allyson lucía los mismos ojos de su hijo.

_**-Tu madre no es mala, mira no voy hablar por ella porque quien debe ganarse el respeto, la confianza y tu cariño es Allyson pero te aseguro algo, no vas a estar con alguien que te haga daño, tienes mi palabra.**_

Dylan dejo de llorar en cuanto sintió la suprema protección de Jim, pensó que darle una oportunidad a su madre tal vez no sería tan malo, despues de todo sabía que había muchas personas que velarían por su seguridad sin si quiera pedírselos.

-_**Cómo es ella?**_

Pregunto con curiosidad esperando la respuesta del adulto.

-_**Muy parecida a ti y si me preguntas por algo mas especifico tiene tus mismos ojos y créeme cuando te digo que solo vi sinceridad en ellos.**_

_**-En serio?**_

_**-Sip asi que escúchala, tienen mucho de que hablar.**_

_**-Lo hare Jim, gracias por hablar conmigo.**_

James se aferró a Dylan como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-_**No tienes nada que agradecer.**_

Dylan sintió mucha paz en su interior era indescriptible lo bien que se sentía cuando hablaba con Jim, ambos permanecieron un buen rato abrazados hasta que escucharon el sonido de las nalgadas que estaba recibiendo Blair, el adolescente hizo una mueca y supo que tenía un asuntito pendiente con el centinela, no en vano Jim adivino sus pensamientos al monitorear los sentidos del chico.

_**-Y ahora hablando del otro tema pendiente.**_

James doblo a Dylan sobre su brazo izquierdo de modo que con su libre mano derecha fue dándole fuertes palmadas repitiendo la esencia del regaño que se habían llevado Blair y Neal.

Fue una paliza corta la que se llevo el rubito pero muy contundente porque al finalizar la tunda James uso un cepillo de madera que vio en la mesa de noche de la habitación, al parecer Simon ponía a la vista un cepillo en cada lugar de la casa.

Dylan lloro y lloro, lloraba bajito mientras Jim lo consolaba como siempre tranquilo y cariñosamente para subsanar el lado de culpabilidad sobre hacerle llorar al niño, esta vez, ese sentimiento era mas fuerte debido a toda la situación que el muchacho había vivido y viviría.

Luego de diez minutos Dylan estaba calmado y James dejo pasar tres minutos mas para monitorear todo lo que pasaba en la casa de Simon hace rato que ya no escuchaba a Blair llorar y por el olor que se desprendía de la cocina sabía que su hijo y el capitán Banks estarían manos a la obra con la cena, respiro muy profundamente y sonrío un poquito porque Dylan se acababa de dormir cansado sobre su regazo, era natural, se encontraba exhausto por todas las emociones, pero lo que le causaba una sonrisa de ternura al detective de Cascada era que en el momento exacto que Dylan Smith se durmió Blair Ellison también lo había hecho, conocía por demás el ritmo cardiaco de su niño cuando dormía.

Con mucho cuidado dejo al niño descansado sobre la cama y le cubrió con una frazada para luego salir de la habitación satisfecho porque todo había resultado bien, orgulloso porque sabía que Dylan estaba poniendo mucho de su parte para esta nueva etapa de su vida pero seguro de que no volvería a descuidarlo como lo había hecho, ahora James estaría mas protector antes.

Cuando entró a la cocina vio al capitán Banks con un mandil floreado muy gracioso y se contuvo de reírse a carcajadas porque la expresión del hombre era siempre seria y en este momento no parecía querer compartir chistes con el.

**-**_**Todo bien?**_

_**-Bueno, tu qué crees?**_

_**-Por lo que puedo deducir de los no gritos ni escapadas que predecía pudiste hablar medianamente bien con Dylan y también le recordaste que no debe actuar precipitadamente en cuanto a sus "problemas" cuando sabe que tiene personas con quien contar.**_

El capitán Banks no pudo haber resumido mejor la charla que Jim tuvo con Dylan, el detective Ellison cabeceo en afirmación para decir:

-_**Sí exactamente asi fue pero aun asi estoy muy preocupado por todo lo complicado que tendrá que pasar con Allyson.**_

_**-No te preocupes tanto Jim todo saldrá bien.**_

_**-Bueno, esa es una suposición muy grande para esta situación.**_

_**-Son hechos, Dylan es mas fuerte y valiente de lo que creí… podría haberse mandado al infierno por lo que el desgraciado del congresista le hizo, podría haber armado todo un drama por la llegada de su madre pero sin embrago no lo hizo…es un hecho James, su vida tomara muchos cambios pero serán para bien además tiene a muchas personas que lo amamos y cuidamos, eso, sin mencionar al destino que quiere que Dylan Smith sea feliz.**_

_**-Destino? Hehe Blair te ha estado lavando el cerebro otra vez con el destino?**_

_**-No, tu jefecito no me lavó el cerebro yo solo me di cuenta.**_

_**-Vaya! esa si es una novedad! Y hablando de mi jefecito voy a despertarlo para ajustar unas cuentas pendientes.**_

_**-Heyy Jim se te bloquearon los sentidos? Que no oíste que yo ya lo castigue por lo que hizo!**_

_**-Sí lo oí pero aun asi, ese niño se paso de la raya y…**_

_**-Y yo ya lo castigue, él entendio y siente mucho todo lo que hizo.**_

_**-Bueno, pero del regaño y de la vuelta a casa no se salva.**_

_**-Es justamente lo que se merece y un abrazo de su padre.**_

_**-Pero claro que sí, si no soy un ogro!**_

_**-A veces aparentas muy bien Jim.**_

_**-Já já já.**_

Jim se acercó al sofá y se puso de cuclillas para ver dormir a su jefecito que se veía tan adorable y gracioso a la vez.

-_**Gracias por ocuparte de él- **_dijo dirigiéndose a Simon.

_**-Es la labor del padrino encargarse del niño si el padre no puede hacerlo y aunque me encantaría decir que lo hice con gusto solo puedo afirmar que fue jodidamente difícil castigar a tu hijo.**_

El detective Ellison solo cabeceo en afirmación, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería el capitán Banks.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	8. Epilogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Jim converso con Blair luego de que el niño descanso lo suficiente, el detective puso los puntos sobre las i, remarcando su posición de que aun era muy joven para vivir solo en el campus, a Blair no le sentó bien la nueva orden dictada por el detective pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la imposición sabía que era lo mínimo que se estaba arriesgando a perder cuando hizo lo que hizo.

Luego de que los chicos comieran degustando la deliciosa cena preparada, James pregunto a Dylan si estaba listo para ir a su departamento para ver y hablar con su madre, como era de esperar el centinela obtuvo una afirmación ante la pregunta.

Allyson miraba por la ventana mientras sostenía el celular en la mano para estar atenta a cualquier aviso sobre el paradero de su hijo, estaba que la preocupación y ansiedad no abandonaba su cuerpo y mente, hasta que escucho la puerta principal abrirse y vio a su anhelo mas preciado, a su hijo, a Dylan. Detrás se encontraba Jim que observaba atento la interacción de ambos.

-_**Dylan, he esperado largos diecisiete años para verte.**_

Allyson se acercó a su hijo, sorprendida de verlo como tantas veces había imaginado.

-_**No sé qué decirte, pensé que nunca te importe.**_

_**-No, no fue así cariño, tengo mucho para decirte, contarte, saber de ti y deseo con todo mi ser me abras la puerta de tu corazón para entrar a tu vida, para estar contigo, para amarte como siempre quise hacerlo mi niño, me dejarías entrar Dylan?**_

El contraste de tener en frente a una persona que nunca vio ni conoció pero tan deseosa de quererlo y demostrarle afecto fue shokeante para el adolescente, ése contraste al de tantos años haber hecho todo lo humanamente posible para que su padre biológico lo aceptara o mostrara alguna de señal de que lo quería y nunca obtener una migaja de su amor, era diferente, Dylan se dio cuenta cuan diferente era su madre a su padre, la vio y no pudo más que darle la razón a su amigo, al detective Ellison, ella era muy sincera.

-_**Sí podría hacer un intento.**_

_**-No te presionare cariño, sé que fortalecer nuestra relación familiar llevara tiempo pero desde ya te digo que nunca, jamás!, me daré por vencida yo luchare por ti, no te dejare solo.**_

Se sentía bien oírlo pero más aun sentirlo porque apenas Allyson dijo eso abrazó con profundo cariño anhelado a su hijo, Dylan no se rehusó a la demostración, al contrario la abrazo con efusiva emoción y sintió…en mucho tiempo…estar completo.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:****Chica de otro planeta, no puedo evitar agradecerte una vez más por ser capaz de hacer volar mi imaginación con tus personajes, los amo, como amo tu historia, por eso no me contuve de robártelos por un momento…uhmmm…tal vez debí haberte pedido permiso para hacerlo pero te dejo a relucir un defecto grande que tengo pero que tú ya conoces de sobra jijiji ojala no te hayas empachado de lo largo que me salió pero si la respuesta es un sí, ups! no fue mi intención! ;D hehehe….y por favor vuelve que todos te extrañamos!**

**Para tod s los fans de Cassy o freewritter007 que dirán que me salí por la tangente otro ups! fue para darle sentido al contexto de este universo. Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por la espera y sobre todo por la lectura.**

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
